Remnant Avengers War of Light
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Upon reaching Mistral the heroes now have time to recover from their trip, but something is lurking in the shadows hoping to win this struggle, now with new allies will the Avengers and the students of Beacon reunite and fight for the light, or is there something else fighting both sides?
1. Welcome to Haven

"Well aren't things a right mess?" Fury asked

"What do you mean sir?" Hill asked as she was scanning the terrain of Mistral for anything they could use.

"I'm talking about the maidens and the relics, the Grimm are also a problem" Fury said "it's all the makings of a perfect storm

"WHOA!" a voice shouted "Sorry

"And a clumsy agent sir?"

"Well we need to keep things light don't we?"

"I suppose sir" Hill smiled as the clumsy agent got up again and looked around

"Am I in trouble?" she asked

"Not quite" Fury laughed "Where are the team now?"

"The avengers and Team RNJR are near Mistral's capital" Hill said

"Good, hopefully they can set up a base" Fury said

"Well they do have a house, but we still need Xiao Long and Schnee" Hill said

"Where are they?" Fury asked

"Yang's somewhere in Mistral and Schnee's in transit" Hill said

"Yang, that name" the clumsy agent said

"You remember it?" Hill asked

"Maybe" the agent said

* * *

"The city of Mistral" Qrow said as he lead Ruby, Team JNPR, Penny and various Avengers down a corridor

"It's about time" Nora said "Whose idea was it to walk again?"

"Well we did face many obstacles" Ren said "Broken airships, destroyed settlements, old friends returning"

"oh and you know all those people and monsters trying to kill us" Jaune said

"Indeed" Thor said

"Oh come on we were fine, only one of us almost died" Ruby said

"Hey" Qrow said as Nora gave Ren a look

"Hey" Ren said making Nora chuckled

"so how much longer until we reach Haven academy?" Jaune asked

"It shouldn't be much further from here" Pyrrha said

"I just wanted to take you guys on the scenic route" Qrow said

"And what scenery there is" Danny said before Hawkeye head slapped him

"Ignoring Pyjama boy here" Falcon said

"I agree" Black Widow said "It's just nice to walk without having to fight with anything or anyone"

"So this is it" Qrow said opening a door revealing Mistral and Haven to them

"Who, this is awesome!" Ruby cried

"It's certainly something" Qrow smiled

"Look at all the weapons" Ruby said

"Vendors will sell you anything here, whether they should or not" Qrow said

"They really made the most out of the mountains" Jaune said

"Every inch, only I suggest you stay away from the lower levels, the higher you go the nicer it gets" Pyrrha said

"And we are going up!" Nora said

* * *

"How much farther?" Spiderman asked

"We're in the home stretch now, not much further so there won't be any more stops until we reach Mistral, sorry for the long trip you two" the pilot said as he looked back to see Spiderman hanging from the roof and Weiss leaning on the door frame "Keeping us off the radar is harder than I thought, there's a lot of air traffic over northern Anima"

"Its fine, I just hope we haven't been a burden on you" Weiss said

"Honey" Spiderman said landing on the ground

"You and your money are more than welcome" the pilot said before the radio started to play static

"Is everything okay?" Spiderman asked

"I don't know, we're over Lake Matsu so we shouldn't be picking up any broadcasts this far out" the pilot said as Spiderman's early warning sense, or simply he's Spider-Sense went off

"Trouble" Spiderman said looking out the window

"Mayday, we're a small passenger ship and our huntress is down, we are not equip to handle this!" their pilot said

"Oh man" the pilot said

"The Grimm hit us 4000 clicks north of the southern shoreline, get them off of us" the radio said

"Where are you going?" Spiderman asked

"We're going to help them right" Weiss said

"No I'm trying to avoid them" The pilot explained

"But people could die" Spiderman said

"I'm sure they'll be fine, If we picked up their transmission then someone else must have as well" the pilot said

'Coward' spiderman thought

"Beside we are a cargo ship and ill-equip to fight them" the pilot said "I just want to finish this job and get home. Sorry kids my ship my rules"

* * *

At Haven the group were walking around campus taking in the sights

"Wow" Ruby said

"It is beautiful" Danny said

"We made it" Ruby sighed

"Something's wrong" Hawkeye said

"Right where is everyone?" Black Widow asked as they moved into a building

Hello?" HELLO!" Ruby called

"You want to try louder?" Nora asked

"They doesn't seem to be anyone here" Ren said

"Well school's not in session anymore, Maybe that's it?" Jaune asked

"But didn't Neptune say he's team was still stationed here?" Penny asked

"No this isn't right COME ON!" Qrow shouted

"Wait for us" Ruby said as they all ran off after Qrow

"Clint, don't you dare say what it is you're thinking at the moment" Black Widow said

"I wasn't" Hawkeye said

"Sure you weren't" Falcon snickered

* * *

Stopping at a door Qrow pulled out his weapon Harbinger while everyone arming themselves

"Get ready" Qrow said as he was about to kick the door open to reveal and elderly man who screamed making everyone scream before he fell over

"Prof Lionheart? Ruby asked

"QROW! You scared me half to death!" Lionheart shouted

"Professor you okay?" his aide asked

"ME! Why weren't waiting for us at the entrance?" Qrow asked

"Something's off" Vision said

"I feel it too" Thor whispered

"You're right, I guess time slipped away from me" Lionheart said checking his pocket watch and getting up

"You're joking" Qrow growled

"Where is everybody?" Pyrrha asked

"Ah you must be the students Qrow mentioned" Lionheart said

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said

"Jaune Arc" Jaune nodded

"Nora Valkyrie" Nora saluted

"Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha asked

"Lie Ren" Ren bowed

"Penny Palendina" Penny said

"And we're The Avengers" Hawkeye said point to the Avengers

"A Pleasure, Leonardo Lionheart at your services and before I forget allow me to introduce my aide" Lionheart said

"Greetings I am Roberto Reyes, but my friends call me Robbie" he said smiling

"We're a bit understaffed, with most of them being away at the moment until class resume

"What! please tell me you're not serious Leo! Who's guarding the relic!?" Qrow shouted

"Qrow, the children!" Lionheart protested

"Already Know. I already filled them in, what do you mean by away?" Qrow asked

"So is this not going at all like anyone though it would?" Nora asked

"NORA!" Pyrrha hissed elbowing her

"Shall we?" Robbie said "We can a chat over tea or whiskey, maybe something a bit more fun for the students" he smiling

"Excellent idea Roberto" Lionheart agreed

"Best stay on guard" Black Widow said as they entered Lionheart's office. Robbie followed once they were all in and smiled as he closed the door

* * *

On Menagerie Ghira and Sun stormed into the Belladonna house with Kali looking concerned at the event while Blake and the Black Panther hung back

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Ghira roared

"TOTAL GARBAGE!" Sun shouted

"WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THAT!" they roared

"well at least you two can finally agree on something" Kali smiled

"Guys, everything's' going to be okay" Blake said as she walked out to the upper balcony as a guard walked back inside, sighed she closed her eyes

"You need better security" Illia said showing up as Black Panther was on the roof above them, watching in secret

"Why?" Blake asked "How could you take the fall for them?"

"Blake" Ilia sighed

"Fennec and Corsac blamed you, we confronted them tonight and they denied knowing anything, even with all the evidence on your scroll. They talked about hoe disappointed that you had sided with Adam, but we both know of their gilt" Blake said frowning with her ears down

"Blake, you can't prove anything" Ilia said

"That scroll might not be enough to arrest them, but it is enough to sway the opinoni of the Faunus here" Blake said hopefully "when we go public tomorrow they're are not going to stand for it and neither should you" Blake glared at her old friend

"You're plan's not going to work, Please Blake leave Menagerie before things are too late" Ilia begged

"Then you're going to have to make me" Blake said

"I know" Ilia said sadly disappearing.

* * *

On a rooftop overlooking the town Ilia sighed

"She is going to make things difficult" she said

"We knew this" T'Challa said

"My king" Ilia said crossing her arms and bowing her head "I didn't see you there"

"That is one of the great things about being stealthy" T'Challa said "So do they suspect you of being one of my agents?"

"No, they still think I am loyal to them" Ilia said

"Good, now you know what will happen tomorrow?" T'Challa asked

"Yes I do" Ilia said

"Very well, anything else?" T'Challa asked

"There are plans to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, which may mean an attempt of a coup here" Ilia said

"I see, be on guard and tell me if they do plan such a thing" T'Challa said

"Yes my liege" Ilia said as the Black Panther disappeared "I hope you are right about things"

* * *

"I have to say that even for you this all seem very reckless" Lionheart said rubbing his neck

"No , reckless is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded, in its not checking in with Oz for ages

"The wasn't anything to report before the Fall of Beacon and the arrival of the Avengers, Vale wasn't the only kingdom who suffered chaos that night! Everyone was watching was watching as they saw that poor girl was ripped to pieces" Lionheart started making Ruby and Penny saddened "Saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlas' forces attack citizens and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air," Lionheart said

"So you can see that with all that negative energy in the air, you can when the Grimm came calling for us, Mistral has the widest reaching territory in the world and that makes it extremely hard to protect" Robbie said

"We lost so many great huntsmen, teachers from this very academy and it only has gotten worse" Lionheart said disheartened

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Even though we've dealt with the Grimm the Mistral Council is still at odds with the representative from Atlas, first a dust embargo then the closing of its borders." Lionheart said "I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have increased his more unfortunate tendencies" Lionheart said

"Stark, what did you do now?" Black Widow muttered

"Oh great I knew it was a risk sending him and Peter up there" Hawkeye said

"Yeah well you were on Patch" Black Widow said

"And on top of everything we still do not have a clue where the Spring Maiden is" Lionheart said

"I'm sure she is safe and sound sir" Robbie said smiling

"All the more reason we need the Hunters here" Qrow said

"Okay, okay so things are bad, but we can figure it out" Ruby said "But why are the Maidens important?

"I thought you filled them in" Lionheart asked

"Mostly filled in okay, there was a lot to cover, I quit teaching for a reason" Qrow snapped

"You were a teacher?" Danny asked

"I was" Qrow said

"Not holding it against you" Danny said

"The four maiden each hold the power to perform feats of magic and they are the only ones who can open the Vaults which holds the relics"

"What?" Jaune asked

"The relics are locked inside a chamber or vault, and they can only be opened by a specific maiden, Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall from choice and Spring for knowledge and Spring is the problem" Qrow said

"What happened to her?" Ren asked

"She was determined at but first but upon inheriting her powers the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child" Lionheart said making Jaune look at Pyrrha who was shocked "She ran away, abandoned her training, everyone and that was a decade ago"

"I know, at least I have a pretty good idea" Qrow admitted

"Are you serious?" Lionheart asked

"It's not really good news" Qrow sighed

"What are you talking about?" Lionheart asked

"I did some digging around, looks after Spring left here she was picked by by Bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe" Qrow said frowning

"Raven" Lionheart said

"Yang's mum?" Jaune asked

"That's right" Qrow said

"I saw her on Patch not too long ago" Hawkeye said "She was watching Yang and Tai training, she Also attacked before being forced back to her tribe"

"That's about where the main camp is set up, that's the location where they fall back to after every raid" Qrow said "Raven's gotten more support and followers since her return to the tribe and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up it only made things easier

'I should be able to hold my own with the Spring Maiden thanks to my training in the Mystic arts' Pyrrha thought

"Well Qrow, I've got to hand it to you, with these coordinates we can mount up a rescue force and head out in a few weeks" Lionheart said

"A few weeks, it would be too late by then" Qrow growled "My sister is in possession of the Spring Maiden and I know where she is, We need to go now not in a few weeks!"

"And perhaps you didn't hear me the kingdom is in shambles, 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow it means as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do!, unfortunately a bandit tribe isn't high on their priority lists"

"Easy, we can head in there find Spring and then get back out, plus with the Agents we have the Helicarrier it could make it easier on the council" Black Widow said leaning on the desk giving subtle signs to Hawkeye who nodded as Lionheart copied the data

"That seems to be a decent plan, but you will still need authorisation from the council to do so" Lionheart said

"I don't think he heard us" Hawkeye said

"Unfortunately you and your sister are evenly matched" Lionheart said "and I'm not the fighter used to be, no offense but the students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe with a Maiden that's no doubt on their sides."

"But we could" Danny said

"I'm sure you could, I saw how you handle the Vale situation, but things work differently here" Lionheat said

"Are you We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring otherwise Raven's tribe will scatter. We get one shot at this and it needs to be perfect!" Lionheart stated

"We understand, don't we Qrow?" Black Widow asked

"You know Oz wouldn't be happy if he was here" Qrow stated

"Perhaps you're right but his not and I'm doing the best we can" Lionheart said

"There has to be something do" Ruby said

"What about Cinder, she said she came from here with Mercury and Emerald" Jaune said stepping forward

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon but it was nothing but pages of lies, deceptions and forgeries" Lionheart said

"Another dead end then" Pyrrha stated

"Well I can't say this reunion has been warm Leo" Qrow said

"I'm sorry I know you have travelled a long way from here but I will do everything I can to help you" Lionheart said

"Yeah, stay in the city local comms are still up so keep in touch, come on kids" Qrow said

"It was nice meeting you professor" Ruby said

"Likewise" Lionheart smiled

"Goodbye" Robbie said smiling

"Oh Leo we have to work on you improvisational skills" Watts said over a commline making Robbie growl

* * *

"So what now?" Nora asked

"We regroup at the complex" Danny said

"Complex?" Jaune asked

"Yeah we got a couple of houses around the one you're staying at and have turned it into our main base of operations, it's from their we can track the other and the helicarrier" Black Widow explained

"Yeah you guys do that I'm going for a drink" Qrow said as he walked off

"Something is not right here" Vision said

"You think?" Danny asked

* * *

Later on Qrow was at a bar drinking, he turned around upon hearing footsteps

"Excuse me" a quiet voice said as Qrow turned to see a boy standing there

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here pipsqueak" Qrow said

"Shut up I'm getting to it" Oscar said as he looked away and then back at Qrow "I'm supposed to tell you that I would like my cane back"

"It's good to see you again Oz" Qrow said pulling Ozpin's weapon out and throwing it at the boy, who caught it and activated

"Ah good you're here, a little late, but that's okay. Now we can get to work" Strange said walking in and seeing Oscar

"And what is that?" Oscar asked

"Saving the world." Strange replied "But first, I think I might need a pint"

* * *

"Alright we'll fill up here" Capt said as he and Yang pulled into a service station

"Okay I need a drink" Yang said stretching

"Nothing alcoholic!" Capt shouted back

"I know, I know" Yang said as she enter and went up to the counter "Can I have a drink please?"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?

"A water please it is hot out" Yang said removing her shades

"Oh sure" the barkeep said before a shady man laughed

"Are you you're too young to drink? You look like a regular huntress and a beauty at that" he said

"I'm good thanks pal" Yang smiled

"Not too bulky not too lean You're.." he started

"Just right, thanks but I'm good like I said" Yang stated

"And your hair" he said before grabbed his arm, punched in the face and made him bounce around and out the door before Capt walked in with a look

"This one's on the house; that guy's been driving me crazy" the shop keep said before Yang went to grab her drink, only hand shake which she stopped by holding it

"Not many people are from around these parts, so what are you doing all the way out here?"

"We're looking for someone" Capt said

"There's not too many people out this way it's too far from the kingdom, the only person of note is" the barkeep said

"Raven Branwen" Yang said "She's the one we're looking for"

"So if you have any idea as to where she is, we'll be grateful for the information" Capt said

"Sorry but I can't" the barkeep said

"Thanks again" Yang smiled as the pair left

"Now missy you don't wanna go messing with bandits, there a world of trouble

"So I hear" Yang said before she and Cap and Capt got on their bikes

"Hey girlie" Shady man said

"Seriously this isn't over?" Yang snapped

"I heard you were looking for Raven Branwen" Shady man said

"We are" Capt said

"I know where you can find her" Shady man said smiling with a missing tooth

* * *

Back at the Ranger house someone knocked on the door making JNPR alert

"Who could that be?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune answered the door to see Oscar standing there

"Are you lost?" Pyrrha asked after Nora shrugged

"U' yeah I'm looking for a Ruby Rose here

"Why?" Nora asked

"Well you see" Oscar said

"I found him" Qrow laughed

"I think her uncle needs some help" Oscar wenced

"I found him" Qrow laughed crashing on the lounge

"WHAT IS DONG ON OUT THERE, Can't a girl read her comics in peace?" Ruby snapped "Qrow are you drunk again?" Ruby deapanned seeing her uncle was drunk again

"Maybe" Qrow drunkenly laughed

"Our fault Miss Rose" Strange said entering with Oscar

"You have silver eyes" Oscar said

"And who are you?" Ruby asked

"Said he was looking for you" Pyrrha said

"Is he your boyfriend?" Penny asked

"What?" Ruby asked "Anyway who are you

"My name is Oscar Pines, but I believe you knew me as Professor Ozpin" Oscar said

"He said it" Qrow said

* * *

"We have to be careful" Robbie said as Lionheart looked over a chessboard "Especially with that jerk coming here

"Now, now Roberto we do have to be careful not mention we have to watch our opponent's moves as well" Lionheart said

"How come?" Robbie asked

"Because it will help us plan our moves" Lionheart said closing his left eye

* * *

 **Spiderman and Weiss looked out at the horizon while a Grimm flies by  
Weiss: Next time on Remnant Avengers War of Light: Dread in the Air!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the War of light the second volume of Remnant Avenger which will cover Vol 5 and have probably more original stuff then Vol3+4 combined. Starting off you can see I've added two new character Robbie and Agent Clumsy, Lionheart is not who he seems, Ilia is a double agent for T'Challa and more will be revealed later including the revival of a dead character. So sit back grab you sodas and snack and enjoy this next volume**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Dread in the air

"He went this way!" Agent venom shouted as he lead a handful of Atleasian soldiers

"This is a waste of time" Ironman said

"Look the other teams haven't been looking for him, and we have" Agent Venom said

"Is Rhodey with one of the other teams?" Ironman asked

"Yeah he is, but we don't know which one, by the way where did you go anyway?" Agent venom asked

"Just over to Mistral for a bit, but I came back here asap" Ironman said

"So did you find her?" Agent venom asked rounding the corner

"Not exactly" Ironman said

"Well they have vital intelligence on Blake Belladonna's location" Agent venom said

"What?" Ironman asked

"Will you two hurry up, he's in the courtyard; but I don't know how long he'll be there for" Winter said

"Yes ma'am" the two heroes said

"Honestly, and you two call yourselves superheroes" Winter said

"Ice queen needs to get laid" Agent venom said

"he said it not me" Ironman defended himself

"Move it, NOW!" she ordered

"Okay, okay" they said

* * *

Lionheart sat as his desk with his head in his hand before the door opened. Looking at the door he spotted that Watts had walked in

"Are you ready?" Watts asked as Lionheart opened a secret passage, Robbie just glared

"It will be fine" Lionheart said

"Sure thing sir" Robbie said as the passage closed behind the two. "Just know I'll be out here when you need me sir. And I am going to be needed" he said as his eyes flashed with flames quickly before he returned to whatever he was working on.

* * *

Soon Lionheart and Watts stood in a chamber with a floating orb that had tentacles dangling down, this was a seer Grimm, one of Salem's communication Grimm.

"Hello, this is thing on?" Watts asked

"Why don't you tap it harder?" Lionheart asked

"I never thought of that" Watts said thick with sarcasm "but I must say it is rather extraordinary, after you"

"Your grace, are you there?" Lionheart asked

"Hello Leonardo, what do you have to report" Salem said, who looked like she had a bit of a scuffle

"Of course ma'am I wouldn't bother you if I did not" Lionheart said with a tremble

"I still just find this creature fascinating Cinder dear are we coming through clearly, well as clearly as you can

"Shut up" Cinder snapped

"Oh goodie she's speaks, how wonderful to hear you again" Watts sarcastically

"Don't play coy with me you old" Cinder said

"Enough, now what do you have to report?" Salem asked as she calmly took control of the situation again

"We have found the location of the Spring maiden" Lionheart said

"Wonderful news, well done Arthur" Salem said "If I had known how useful you were in expediting this process I would have sent you ages ago"

"Well I'm afraid I can't take all of the credit, after all a little birdie told us about her" Watts said

"Explain?" Salem asked

"Qrow Branwen was here earlier today and he told us he believes that his sister's tribe is harbouring the Spring maiden" Lionheart said

"Is that a fact?" Salem asked

"Yes it is ma'am" Lionheart said

"Was Ruby there?" Cinder asked

"Yes Miss Rose was in attendance, but to my surprise so was Miss Nikos and the android girl, tell me Cinder I thought you had done away with both of them"

"Interesting, Strange must have had a hand in it, but enough about the girl for now. Tell me you know the location?" Salem asked

"Yes I do, but I am worried about that location, for you see there is something out there that is not a human, Faunus or Grimm using it as its personal hunting grounds; we've had huntsmen and huntresses come back barley alive for whatever is out there, plus Qrow is already at odds with my" Lionheart started to say before Salem wrapped one of the Seer's tentacles around his throat

"Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met, I remember, I remember your fear; But every since that day you've been extraordinarily brave, I won't forget all you have done for, do not forget all I can do for you" Salem said "Cinder you and your team will Dr Watts and together you will convince Raven Branwen that it is in her tribe's best decision to co-operate with us, plus if you can find me this monster that is out near them, Once you have Spring under control contact hazel, the White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven Academy and they'll have it once we have what we need"

"Understood" Watts said

"Not you Arthur, Tyrian is in need of a new tail" Salem said

"What happened to the old one?" the doctor asked

"Guess" Salem said

"The silver eyed girl, and most likely the Avengers" Watts said making Cinder snarl "It will be done"

"Good" Salem said as the signal shut off

"Seems Qrow was right, those students aren't pushovers and neither are the Avengers" Watts said leaving the chamber "Ah good boy" he said to Robbie as he left as Lionheart appeared

"Can we please barbecue him" Robbie said

"Roberto! not yet" Lionheart said

"Understood" Robbie smirked

* * *

"There appears to be something on your mind child, speak" Salem said as she sensed concerned

"I don't understand, keeping Ruby alive, working with bandits what is the point, we're strong enough to take what we need by force!" Cinder snapped

"Never the usefulness of others, take Leonardo for example, he was one of Ozpin's most trusted and yet now. You will have the power I promised you when the time is right . But remember that comes with a cost. If Ruby Rose has learned to harness her gift you must do everything to protect yours. There is only so much I can do for you; especially with him around" Salem explained

"But why are you afraid of him?" Cinder asked

"He's power rivals my own. Besides I've been sensing something else on this world, something stronger then you, Miss Rose, me and the relics; but I can only pinpoint one of them" Salem said

"So what should we do with them?" Cinder asked

"Nothing, so now go and see Tyrian, and tell him I need a word with him" Salem said

"Of course your grace" Cinder bow to her before leaving

"Why do I get an uneasy feeling about this?" Salem asked sitting back in her seat

* * *

"So where are we?" Weiss asked as she leant up against the doorway as they flew over a massive lake that had islands floating above it with massive grey crystals sticking out of it

"No where good, Passing by some of the floating islands of Lake Matsu. Those islands are filled with Gravity dust that naturally forms that gives us a little turbulence, that's nothing I can't handle however they hide some pretty nasty Grimm" the pilot said as he saw an airship on fire leaving smoke behind them. "Luckily our friends there are keeping them busy"

"We should still be helping them" Spiderman said before something beeped "No way

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked turning back

"There are two Avengers in the area, but I can't tell who it is" Spiderman said

"Really, do you think they'll help us find Winter?" Weiss asked

"Maybe" Spiderman said as he's spider-sense was triggered "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Weiss and the pilot said as another ship nearly hit the cargo ship

"WHOA! You've got to be kidding me" the pilot said as he saw the ship collide into a floating island, thinking quickly the pilot switch back to teh radio

"By the gods they've got Percy!" the pilot said before several giant bug looking things grab them "We're hooked, We're hooked, NO NO!" the pilot shouted as the bugs tore the ship apart

"What was that?" Spiderman asked

"Lancer, freaking Lancers!" he shouted "Alight you better hold... on" the pilot said seeing no one there

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Spiderman asked down in the hold with Weiss

"Er what are you doing?" the pilot asked over the intercom

"What we should have done in the first place now you're carrying Dust aren't you?" Weiss snapped

"Officially no, actually...yes we are" the pilot said as Weiss opened a crate and saw vials of dust, smiling she opened the chamber to her weapon

"You're not" Spiderman said

"I am" Weiss smiled as she closed the chamber and walked to the rear hatch

"Oh that seems like a bad idea" Spiderman said looking at the position Weiss was in

"What's going on down there?" the pilot asked

"When I tell you open the rear door" Weiss said

"WHAT!" Spiderman said as his spider sense went off while the pilot skimmed the water below while the Lancers chased after him "This is so not fun!" he shouted

"We're cutting it a little close" the pilot said as Weiss prepared a black glyph

"I sure as the nine realms hope you know what you are doing" Spiderman said

"Ready!" Weiss said as the door opened and the Lancer swarm saw them

"THOSE ARE BIG BUGS!" Spiderman shouted as Weiss sent out an airwave before switching to fire dust and shot down three.

"Haha, nice shot kid, hold on!" the pilot said as he swerved around some islands while Weiss conjured multiple glyph and spammed beams of ice dust

"Hey Han, want to watch how you're flying this thing?" Spiderman said before the ship was rocked

"What was that!" Spiderman shouted

"We're hooked" the pilot shouted

"WHAT!" Spiderman shouted

"Well you stop shouting!" Weiss said

"I'm sorry I shout when I'm about to die!" Spiderman said aiming and firing some web bullets at one of the Lancer "Plus I'm facing down some weird wasp-bee hybrid nightmare fuel monster from who knows where!" he exclaimed

"Calm down!" Weiss shouted before she cut the ties to the Dust containers. Think fast Spiderman webbed one up so they could use it to refill Weiss weapon. Sighing Spiderman climbed up on top and dislodged the hook before diving back inside and sealing the hole with webs, he then looked out the window

"Can we fit through the gap in those two islands?" Spiderman asked

"Kid, I like the way you think!" the pilot said as he flew towards them.

* * *

"doesn't this feel like something out that movie Avatar?" someone asked

"I mean it's incredible that they are kept afloat by those crystalline structures" another figure said "Scott?"

"Whoa, that is one ugly insect!" Scott said as he saw a massive Lancer, "It could be a Grimm"

"What's a Grimm?" the woman asked

"This world's biggest natural predator" Scott said before the island they were on was rocked by an explosion

"And that was?" the woman asked

"An explosion, coming from a ship?" Scott said as more of the bug like Grimm followed the ship

"Come on" the woman said shrinking to gain bug like wings so she could fly down there

"HOPE! Wait up" Scott said as he shrunk down, and jumped out onto a Lancer's back just as they got past the floating island "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure" Hope said as she continued on

"Oh man the things we do for love" Scott said leaping off the Lancer he was on towards two more and pressed a button on his glove.

* * *

"A Queen Lancer" Weiss panicked

"A what?" Spiderman exclaimed as rather massive bug was following behind the rest of the swarm "Oh sweet Green Goblin!" he shouted

"What did I say?" Weiss said

"Well do something" the pilot said as Weiss willed Glyphs into existence behind the crates and projected them out which did very little "I can see the shoreline, we're not going to make it" the pilot said before a flash of light revealed someone massive shoulder charging the Lancers away

"WHAT IS THAT!" Weiss said

"That is Giant-Man, YO SCOTT!" Spiderman said

"Hey Pete" a voice said as Hope appeared

"Wasp! You're here as well?" Spiderman exclaimed

"Sure am, now what are those things?" Wasp asked

"Grimm, soulless monsters that want to take a bite out of the collective arses of humanity!"

"Language!" Giant-man shouted as he threw a Lancer into an island. Wasp shrunk back down and flew out there blasting a couple more of them with her stingers before they exploded. The Queen rampaged on the ship. Weiss focused and flourished her weapon before conjuring a summoning Glyph bringing forth her massive astral armour: the Arma Gigas

"Pull up now!" Weiss said as the pilot yanked back on the controls making the ship fly up into the air before the Arma Giga dived at the Queen Lancer, slashing at it several times before finally crashing into it and destroying it, Weiss sighed before she collapsed into the arms of her lover

"Nice job honey" Spider man said nuzzling her before the ship's engines finally gave out and they were going to crash

"Shit" Wasp said "Scott can you?"

"No I won't stop them but I'll try and slow it down" Giantman said as Weiss used the last of her aura to conjure black glyphs to slow the ship down enough for Giant Man to try and catch it, but he and the ship was crashed onto the shore with Giantman returning to normal size. Wasp fluttered around before she found the survivors.

"Oh good" she said before she noticed something ahead of them. "oh no" she gasped.

* * *

Elsewhere on Remnant a man sat on a throne with a woman by his side and several guards around the chamber

"He's here" the woman said

"Adam Taurus, you look better, I see you've had some help after the fall of beacon and your justified defeat at the hands of the Avengers" the man said

"Greetings High Leader Hagane" Adam said "But you are wrong the victory was not justified

"How so?" Hagane asked concerned

"Remember your words here Brother Taurus" the woman said

"I'm sorry Sienna, but the humans are weak and should be made an example of, so I once again bring forth the proposal to destroy Haven Academy" Adam said

"Adam, we will not tell again so listen to the words I speak when I say the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy

"High Leader Hagane, Advisor Khan I' am begging you" Adam said with his head bowed

"You should beg for forgiven and nothing else, the assault you lead on Beacon was not the victory you seem to think it was. Also you should be grateful your punishment wasn't more severe, you are a symbol of our organization, but that does not make you infallible" Sienna said

"I was only "I wasn't only trying to follow your example, and the one set by High Leader Hagane

"What example is that?" Sienna asked

"Strength, strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that unwavering conviction now" Adam said a little to darkly for the liking of the high leaders of the White Fang, Hagane frowned in dismay while Sienna sighed

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where it was necessary. Peace brought complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. We will not allow humanity to push us down without a fight. But the destruction of the Huntsmen academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a standstill and we are bigger targets then before! The only thing you have shown the humans is justification for their campaign against us!" Sienna shouted "And for what, empty promises from a group of humans, Humans we still know nothing about, these are not examples of strength they are examples of your talents being wasted for and diminished by short sightedness

"If you wish to know more about the humans, why not ask one of them yourselves? Hazel!" Adam shouted as the hall's door open and Hazel walked in

"A human here!" Sienna exclaimed

"Good evening" Hazel said as the guards took up position "Apologise I don't mean to cause trouble

"I believe we should hear what he as to say" Adam said making Hagane frowned but permitted it

"Ma'am please, no one needs to die today, I'm just asking for a moemnt of your time" Hazel said

"The longer you stay here the less your chances of leaving alive are" Sienna said as the guards eased up

"You don't like me, you don't have to like me, but you don't have to like me to get the results you want" Hazel said

"I'm beginning to think you two don't know what it is we want. We want harmony, through fear or equality that we demand respect! Neither one of us don't want to start a pointless war we will no doubt lose!" Sienna said

"that is where you are wrong" Adam said darkly, making the three he was talking to take notice

"How so?" Hagane asked serious

"We can win the war; not only because of Hazel's master and their support but because the we are the dominant species. We're better then the humans. We have what humans have and more, it is not enough for humanity to fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus" Adam said

"ARE YOU OUT OF" Sienna snapped before Hagane held up a hand making everyone quiet

* * *

"You say the humans should serve the Faunus correct?" Hagane asked

"Yes" Adam said

"Interesting. I knew a man once, a man who was born just a bit different than most, he was discriminated against due to the way he look, the faith he practiced, the way he spoke. And so do you know what he tried to do, he did the same thing you want to. He started a war with those who saw him as different; he found other like him and quickly form both and army and an ideology. The war he wanted happened; after which everyone who was like that man was targeted, even the ones who sought out peace and prosperity with those the man was at war with. Soon the war progress enough that the man's enemies created machines that could and would hunt down the man's race and started to kill them all. The war ended with the man's defeat and imprisonment, those who sought peace were monitored but otherwise left alone, those who were with the man were also imprisoned and the machines. They still exist waiting for the next one to take up the man's cause. So answer me this Adam: Why did I tell you that story?" Hagane asked

"I am not that man, I will win the war with the humans and make them our slaves"

"You will, but tell me what will you do when the humans build machines like the ones the man faced, those who can take Faunus not but appearance, not but voice, not by scent but by the one thing you can never change" Hagane said

"I will still win, because we will evade these machines" Adam said

"Tell me do you know what it is that a person cannot change about themselves, their genetics. That is how those machines work they will track down even Faunus DNA and exterminate it"

"Not if we are victorious" Adam smirked

"Very well, guards take this traitor way I am sick of his presence" Hagane said before he sighed as the guards pointed their weapons at him and more rushed in, he pulled out a set of claws and pulled them on "So be it" he said as he lunged at Adam, only to be speared through the gut by Wilt, Adam's blade "You will not win"

"We will see" Adam said removing the blade

"High leader!" Sienna said

"Take her away. But I do have to thank you Kuzuri, you and Sienna were there when our times of need" Adam said "And please give our former leader a proper burial. All who were he tonight will say a Huntsman killed our leader and capture his advisor. They will be martyrs for our cause" he said as they placed Kuzuri onto a stretcher and took him away with Sienna

"When were you going to tell me" Hazel growled

"This was my personal business not yours" Adam said

"It's our business now and I don't like the way you withholding things like that from us" Hazel said

"Your master was concerned with their cooperation now she won't have to

"Nobody had to die today" Hazel said leaving

"I disagree" Adam smirked as he cleaned his blade of Kuzuri's blood as he sat on throne

* * *

"You will not get away with this" Sienna said

"Keep walking" the guard said

"You'll be sorry" Sienna said

"I'm sure' The guards laughed before one of them screamed as Kuzuri stood up and equipped his claws and stabbed two of the guards through their jaws

"What, but how?" the guard holding Sienna gasped before he scream from the flames being shoved into his back

"You took you time" Kuzuri said as three Faunus walked up him

"I'm sorry" a bird Faunus said "But we were busy"

"Doing what?" Sienna asked as he ropes were broken

"Finding out what was happening in the world" the fire using Faunus said

"Contact the Vacuo and Atlas branches and tell them the Vale and Mistral branches have joined the traitor Adam Taurus" Kuzuri said

"Yes sir" the three said

"Come one' he said leading Sienna away "Blaze"

"Yes master?" the fire use said as she turned to him

"Find Spade and Crimson and alert them of Adam's plan" Kuzuri said

"Yes sir" Blaze said

* * *

Back at the crash sight Wasp groaned as she got up and looked around and saw that Spiderman, the pilot and Weiss was still down. Antman had woken up and hidden with Wasp. They were tensed as a group of people approach her

"Oh no" Antman said

"I agree" Wasp said, Soon Weiss was up and about and looked around as she saw a bandit standing over the pilot

"Help me" She groaned out before the bandits shot the pilot

"What do you think?" one of them said

"Well I think we've hit jackpot" Raven said

"Who" Weiss said before she was knocked out by Raven's boot to her head

"Take her with us" Raven said

"Weiss" Spiderman groaned missing Antman jumping into Weiss' pouch

"Easy Peter" Wasp said

"Do you think he's out there?" Winter asked as the winds picked up at night with her unit standing in the

"Yeah he is" Rhodey said

"So where is she?" Loki asked looking at the crest of the Schnee family

"Why should we tell you?" Agent venom asked

"Because I want her" Loki said

"We'll never tell" Winter said

"Not even if I could help your mother?" Loki asked

"What do you mean?" Winter said

"I can return her to the ways he was before your father's revelation" Loki said

"You won't" Ironman said

"Don't trust him" Agent Venom said

"So where is she?" Loki asked

"Don't tell him" Ironman said

"She's in Anima somewhere, good luck finding her before she meets up with her friends, and your brother" Winter said

"Thank you" Loki said as he disappeared

"Why did you tell him?" Agent venom asked

"Because there is something there that can deal with him" Winter said

"But what?" Agent Venom asked

"I don't know I was recalled before I could find out" Winter stated

"Let's just hope its on our side" Ironman said

* * *

 **Ghira seats on a chair with Blake rubbing he's shoulder before hugging him**

 **Blake: Next time on Remnant Avengers War of Light: Unforeseen circumstances!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy was that something, and before you say anything yes I was talking about magneto when the leader of the White Fang was talking about a man he knew, plus the claws gave away who the leader was, so I can confirm that Kuzuri Hagane's name in English is Wolverine Steel which means that Adam has just pissed off the wrong dude, alos yes I was saving Antman and the Wasp for this so yeah they were on Anima the whole time, plus now Loki knows where Weiss is but Winter's concerned with what else is on the continent since she was called back and the borders closed before she could investigate, and yes that will be revealed in time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	3. Unforeseen Complications

"STEADY! STEADY!" a voice called out as he stood on a wintery battlefield, on one side was the own forces, ne the other was a massive wave of black. "Don't give into the fear, men this will be out battlefield, not theirs!" the voice cried out

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Now it may not seem like it but I am proud of all of you here today, it is this moment that will define the war between darkness and light for our world. There have been those who have fallen, and those who have been conquered. BUT TODAY! TODAY IS THE DAY WE HAVE OUR VICTORY!" the voice shouted as among the troops of the northern front stood Pyrrha with her weapons at the ready, she looked determined

"Pyrrha?" a new ghostly voice said as light shone bright "Pyrrha"

"Doctor?" Pyrrha asked getting up into a sitting position "what happened?"

"You feel asleep, is everything alright?" Dr Strange asked

"Just a dream, or rather a vision" Pyrrha said

"I would be careful Pyrrha, now while most visions come true others are simply dreams we have" Strange said

"Yes sir" Pyrrha said "So what do you think it could be?"

"Well what was the dream about?" Strange asked

"A war, a war against the Grimm, in Atlas, it appeared to be the final battle of whatever the war is" Pyrrha said

"I see, were we there?" Strange asked

"No I didn't see you" Pyrrha said "I didn't see any one who I knew" Pyrrha said

"I see" Strange said concerned "Well, try not to dwell on it too much okay?"

"Yes sir" Pyrrha said

'That is concerning' Strange thought as Pyrrha went back to sleep 'Very concerning indeed" he said as he left the room

* * *

Ghira sighed as he looked at his speech, he was nervous for this was something that he did not thing that he would have to do so soon, but Corsec and Fennec were craftier than most he had the displeasure of knowing, soon he got up and started to pace while Kali, Blake and Sun were also nervous. Standing still he sigh

"Are you ready?" Kali asked

"Yes I am, I know it will be difficult but...they need to hear this" Ghira said "I know they'll do the right thing" Ghira said as Blake and Kali reaffirmed his actions, Blake giving her father a small hug on his arm

"You got this" Sun said slapping Ghira on the back making Ghira glare at him

"He's right" Blake smiled before she stood back and Kali took her place as the pair walked out

"So how badly do you think this is going to go?" Sun asked

"Hopefully, not that bad. Plus it may confirm my suspicions" Blake said

Ghira stood out the front of his house while the citizens of the city came to hear their leader. He silenced the crowd with a wave of his hand

"Thank you all of coming today, I wanted to take some time to address the rumours that have been circulating around the island for some time now. Now I believe it is important for the people of this territory of to understand the truth, No matter the feelings you have about humanity, the event now known as the Fall of Beacon is a tragedy of. A tragedy that will set both of our kinds back, while the main aggressor of the event is unknown they has been confirmation that Adam Taurus the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang was there and was partially responsible for the attacks that happened that night; not only has his actions tarnished the reputation of an organisation meant to bring about peace, but has also damaged the reputation of our entire species. With each day this man is not punished will make it increasingly difficult to condemn those who look up on" Ghira said making the crowd nervous and murmur about it.

"Recently a spy from that Splinter group has set their sight on not only this very home but my family as well" Ghira barked making the people gasp "My daughter Blake and her friend Master Wukong went after this spy, while they were unsuccessful of their endeavour being assaulted and seriously injured they were at least able to grab the assailant scroll" Ghira said showing the scroll he was talking about "On this scroll we were able to confirm that Adam Taurus intends to overthrow both Kazuri Hagane and his advisor Sienna Khan to become the High Leader of the White Fang himself" he said making everyone worried about that, while Fennec and Corsec smiled to themselves knowing about the plan "But his radical plans do not end there! He's next target is Haven Academy and the CCT Tower located there, he intends to destroy the academy in a strike that he will lead two months from now during the night of the last full moon before the Fall semester, now I have sent my swiftest messenger with this intelligence to the Mistral council, however I believe we all have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been a fairly interesting one" Ghira admitted before continuing his speech. "Years ago I lead the organisation to try and help to create a world where we could all walk along side the humans in peace, now while I thought we making great strides in what we wanted, there were those in the White Fang that made it clear that they wanted faster results. So I stepped aside and allowed Sienna Khan to be my successor, only for her to step aside for Kuzuri Hagane. Now why it is true I do not condone any of their actions or methods, what I do condone is their ideals and what they fight Faunus and Humans to be seen as equals. What Adam Taurus wants is not that goal in mind, what he wants has only benefits for himself! I think it is time that the White Fang shows the world that we are Equals! Time that we snuff out this despicable splinter group and reclaim the White Fang and restores it to its former glory!" he shouted making the crowd cheer "Now before we proceed any further I would like to invite my daughter up here who not only is a former member of the White Fang under Khan's leadership but a survivor of the Fall of Beacon" he said as Blake approached the podium

"Thank you father" Blake said

"TRAITORS!" a voice shouted

* * *

Ilia was bored out of her wits waiting for her move, this had been Black Panther's idea and while she was under his command even she had to question this idea

"Got to give him credits Ghira was always the best public speaker for our cause" Ilia said munching on a fruit that was native to the region "And that is kind of noble restoring the White fang" she muttered before she saw him step aside and Blake moved over "Oh crap" she said finishing the fruit and pulling her mask on

"Thank you father" Blake said

"TRAITORS!" Ilia shouted 'Made it just in time' she though before she glared at her old friend 'Sorry about this but it needs to be done' she thought "Cowards, After what the humans have done to us everything they put us through you're asking us to help them"

"I know we haven't be treated fairly" Ghira said

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated us like slaves! Where was their help when the Kingdoms hunted us down for just being who they were are they, Where was my help when my parents were killed in a dust mine accident, WHERE?!" she shouted

"Young ladies, progress takes time and cooperation" Ghira said concerned

"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus; They want us to work with those who want to hold us down, if you truly want to help our kind then Adam Taurus not the Belladonnas is the one to support! He will bring about the true future we need!" she shouted 'Can't believe I'm saying this, a few months ago maybe now no way' she thought "If you are unwilling to fight then we will fight for you" she declared

"I got you" Sun said jumping at the lizard Faunus "Now shut up"

"That was not a part of this!" she panicked before jumping out of the way

"After her!" a member of law enforcement said

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap" she said

* * *

"That was way too close" Ilia panted

"She went this way" Sun shouted

"That blonde monkey is going to get it" she said looking around and saw where she was, so she slipped in inside and grabbed an outfit before slipping it over her uniform and adjusted her colouring and hair to hide her identity "Oh officers!" she said in her most sickly sweet voice 'Kill me now' she mentally groaned that horrid White Fang member went down there, she sounded liek she was threatening that poor young girl" Ilia said

"Thank you ma'am" the Officer said

"What did you say your name was again?" Sun asked

"Its Sakura...Sakura Breezly" Ilia said

"Oh okay, nice meeting you" Sun said running off

* * *

"That was way too easy, I guess blondes are dumb" Illia said

"Nice look" T'Challa said making Ilia turn red with bright green spots and yellow eyes

"DON'T DO THAT!" she snapped before pushing the king inside the building

"Safe house?" T'Challa asked

"Yeah it is" Ilia said

"Its not a very good one" a new voice said as a figure who looked like a white version of T'Challa strode in

"Hunter" T'Challa said

"My king" Hunter said "I am Hunter the White Wolf, leader of the Special forces of Wakanda"

"Nice to meet you" Ilia said

"Same here, but that performance was a bit too on the nose" Hunter said

"HEY!" Ilia said "You try pulling that off"

"And I have, though calling my best friend and her family traitors was a bit too much?" Hunter said

"If I didn't my cover would have been blown" Ilia said

"Well that's understandable, but what now?" Hunter asked

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Danny asked as he meditated while the rest of the Avengers were looking at Oscar

"I don't know, between that weird feeling at Haven to this kidified Ozpin showing up, I don't know what to think anymore" Falcon said

"All I know is that we have to move carefully" Black Widow said

"Still, one of our priorities should be finding our missing compatriots" Vision said

"And if we can't find them?" Hawkeye asked

"Then we grieve for them" Black Widow said

"Kind of dark no?" Quicksilver asked

"Then what would you do?" Black Widow asked

"Well we could find Steve to keep looking for them" Hawkeye said

"Anyway we better join the kids" Falcon said as they walked out sensing the confusion in the air

"did he age backward?" Nora asked

"Or maybe he's possessed" Jaune said

"Or reincarnated" Ren said

"oh isn't it weird?" Ruby asked

"It is a bit" Scarlet Witch said

"Guys, maybe we should hear him OUCH! out first" Pyrrha said while Dr Strange was checking her old injury

"Sorry" Strange said checking Pyrrha's ankle. "There, another session of healing and it should be all good"

"Thank you doctor" Pyrrha said stand on her leg lightly as she went over to the others

"I agree" Oscar said

"Okay, okay. Let's just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone" Qrow said walking out with a mug of hot chocolate

"Why isn't anyone ever whelmed?" Jaune asked

"You sound like bird that hangs out with bat" Quicksilver said

"What like that cartoon?" Scarlet witch said

"Yeah that one" Quicksilver said

"Thanks" Oscar said accepting the cup Qrow takes a seat while the teenagers back up and the Avengers shake their heads in a good natured way, "Ah sorry I just never really met huntsmen and huntresses before"

"Don't worry we haven't met a person with two souls before" Ruby said making Oscar blush

"Sorry to break up the whole getting to know you thing, but we need to have a talk" Qrow said "Mind showing us your parlour trick kid?"

* * *

"Yea okay, just so you know I'll still be here" Oscar said bowing his head and closing his eyes before flashing green

"He's not going to Hulk out is he?" Hawkeye said

"No he's not Hawkeye" a voice the recognised said

"By the immortals" Strange gasped

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked

"Hello it is so very good to see you again students" Ozpin said

"wait what just happened?" Jaune asked

"Though I am the one speaking Oscar is still here mentally I'm just taking the controls for a bit" Ozpin said

'Please don't make us do anything embarrassing" Oscar said

"I'm afraid this is all very perplexing" Ozpin said

"No kidding" Falcon said

"And Alarming, and bizarre and really kind of hard to believe" Nora said

"This coming from the daughter of a prince of thunder?" Ren asked

"Still its is still good to see you all again and still see you have a sense of humour. I know you've all be through tremendous hardships of late" Ozpin said

"It's not your fault" Ruby said softly

"It's all my fault, I told you once that I made more mistakes then any man woman and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm cursed, for millennia I have walking the surface of Remnant living dying and reincarnating into the body of like minded soul. The professor Ozpin you all met wasn't my first form, nor will it be my last It's an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved

"So who, what are you?" Jaune asked

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to defend remnant, after each rebirth I merged with another and I am changed, but the memories I have still stay with me, I was cursed by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now" Ozpin said taking a drink from his mug

"How exactly do we do that?" Ruby asked

"By defending the Relic of Knowledge" Ozpin said

* * *

Weiss started to wake up and look around noticing she was in a cage

"Peter?" she asked

"Well, well, well look who woke up" a bandit said

"What, what's going on where am I, who are you?" Weiss asked

"We're the ones holding you" a voice said as two figures walked up, one a woman the other a man clad in black leather with a high tech looking gun, the woman was holding Myrtrenaster in her hands looking at it smiling "I'm Wynn and she's Vernal"

"So what do you want?" Weiss asked

"Straight to the point we like that" Vernal said

"You see we don't normally deal with human trafficking, but once we learnt who you were, we figured we'd get a big fat ransom from Daddy foor your return" Wynn said crouching down and looking at Weiss who seemed terrified

"So you're ransoming me back to my father huh, good luck with that"

"Oh we will" Wynn said

"Shame you would do so well here" Vernal said smiling

"Like I'd ever sink to your level" Weiss frowned

"So just keep quiet and co-operate and you'll be back home in your nice cosy mansion before you know it" Wynn said

"You'll be in trouble once Winter gets here!" Weiss said

"You haven't heard, All Atlas personal has been recalled, you had a wasted trip" Vernal said as the bandits laughed

"So you've had a wasted trip, and good luck while you keep waiting for the rescue not going to happen" Wynn said.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Nora said

"Nora?" Ren asked

"We can take cute little Ozpin here to Lionheart, and get him to set things straight" Nora said

"Please never call me that" Ozpin said

"Elanora, while he is younger then you he is still your headmaster and as such should be shown respect" Thor said

"Oh there you are Thor" Hawkeye said

"We're not sure that's the best idea" Ozpin said

"But I thought the headmasters were taking their orders from you" Ren said

"That was the original intention, Four lieutenants I can trust especially during times of reincarnation like now, But from what Qrow told me about your chat with Lionheart, he's not behaving like he should and has disregarded several specific instructions I had left for him. Something's wrong now while I don't want to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either nobody outside of this room knows I have paired with Oscar and I think it may be best to keep it that way" Ozpin said

"Keeping your cards to your chest until you get a better hand right?" Black Widow asked

"Correct Miss Romanoff" Ozpin smiled "Now we have two steps ahead of us. The first is the enlistment of the aid of more Hunters and maybe SHIELD.

"But the Mistral council" Nora said

"Doesn't own all of the Huntsmen, and I've been here enough times to know where to look"

"Just as long as they're trustworthy" Ozpin said

"I'll have a list for you tonight" Qrow said breaking a cup and the coffee table

"And we'll do the same with SHIELD Officer who can help" Black Widow said

"Thank you, after that we can move onto stage two" Opzin said

"And that is?" Nora asked as Ozpin brought out his cane and twirled it around a bit "Getting you five into fighting shape"

"But we already know how to fight" Ruby said

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose but your lacking in hand to hand combat

"Well yeah" Ruby laughed

"Now Mr Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improve but you still have not unlocked your semblance yet." Ozpin said "All of you have ways to go before you are a real threat to Salem and her forces . And though Oscar can give me complete control he still needs to strengthen his body and aura

'Wait what?' Oscar asked

"He will inherit my muscle memory in time but practicing will expedite the process" Ozpin smiled

"But if Qrow if looking for huntsmen who will teach us?" Ruby asked before Oscar leapt into the air and barrel rolled before landing on the armchair with his cane

"Well I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, we have about one month before classes at Haven Academy resume, it is a safe bet that she'll launch an attack before the student's return" Opzin said "It's not much time , but it's better than nothing, just don't expect me to go easy on you" Ozpin said before returning control to Oscar who stumbled about and tipped back the chair

"You have got to be kidding me" he groaned

* * *

Back at the bandit camp Weiss turned around and held her hands out summoning a miniature Arma gigas and smiling when she did so, unaware that Wynn was watching her, he looked up at the moon and moved away

"He should be here any time now" Wynn said

"Who's going to be here anytime now?" Ant-man said as he was hiding in the shadows while shrunken down. He needed to get Weiss out of there and fast, but hearing someone was coming mad him stayed behind to watch out for this guy.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and I'm sorry about Ghira's speech being a massive block of text, that's just the way it turned out, plus we meet the adopted brother of the Black Panther who will have a big roll in the next volume, also a bit of fun with Ilia and her double agent things though I think she's more of a spy at this point, I don't know what do you guys think? plsu Ozpin is back and we've met Vernal but who is her partner Wynn and who are they waiting for?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Lighting the Fire

Captain America and Yang were riding along with the man they picked up, who they learned was named Shay.

"How much further?" Capt asked

"Not much further, just up here" Shay said as the trio stopped "Now wait here"

"Sure thing" Yang said as she took off most of her riding gear

"You think they'll let us in peacefully?" Yang said

"Doubt it at all" Capt said grabbing his shield

"Didn't think so" Yang said as she activated her gauntlet after rolling her neck. Suddenly a fireball flew in which Capt blocked with his shield. Surrounding them were Raven's men and Shay holding a revolver with a trench knife embedded in the blade

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here

"So your camp is that way?" Yang asked

"Sure is" Shay said "Not that you'll reach it"

"Now we don't want to harm you" Capt said "But we will" he said before a bandit came up to him with her clever raised, only to be kicked away by Capt "defend ourselves" Capt said as another moved in on Yang who simply stepped back and punched with her robotic arm, then flipped another bandit. Capt threw his shield at a bandit before catching and smacking a bandit in the face, taking his shotgun and breaking in half, Yang then did a kick before spinning around, but she somehow missed a shotgun with a bayonet which sliced off half of her hair, making it shoulder length from the origin hip length it was. She performed a round house kick just as Shay fired, and went in for the reload only to hear his gun jam. Capt quickly disarmed him and emptied it before throwing away and punched Shay in the gut winding him. Capt then grabbed all of their weapons and smashed his shield into

"Is that the last of them?" Yang asked

"It is" Capt said before noticing Yang's haircut and coughed

"What?" Yang asked

"Nothing, you performed well" Capt said

"Who are you, well it doesn't matter. When raven finds out you'll both be dead" Shay said

"Possibly, but I doubt I am her daughter after all" Yang smiled

"I'm dead" Shay said

"Yeah you are Shay" a deep masked voice said firing a disk shaped projectile which landed on the ground and with some quick thinking Capt covered with his shield before it exploded

"Wynn!" Shay said

"It can't be" Capt said

"Get back to camp, I'll take these two, and don't forget the bike" Wynn said as the injured bandits walked off, along with Yang's bike before Wynn confronted them "You've gotten slower Steve"

"Shut it Buck" Capt said smiling

* * *

Back at the Avengers' compound Oscar and Ruby were sparing with each other using mostly punches, but Oscar were throw in a knee strike or a dodge roll or two

"man Oz wasn't kidding Oscar's picking this stuff up pretty fast" Jaune said as Oscar punched Ruby in the face

"I'm so sorry" Oscar said before Ruby returned the punch and started cheering

"I did it" she said 'Oscar?"

'You forgot to engage your aura again' Ozpin said

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Oscar asked

'Because this method seems the best to make you less likely to forget' Ozpin said as Oscar gets back to his feet 'Mind if I give it a shot?'

'Sure why not" Oscar said before Ozpin took over

"Not Bad Miss Rose but Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do" Ozpin said smiling making Ruby nervous

"This could be bad" Ren said before he dodged a strike from Danny

"Less on their training and more on your own, you should be able to feel the flow of chi or rather Aura in the case flow through you body and enhancing your fist" Danny said

"Understood" Ren said focus icing on his left fist making it glow with his pink aura before unleashing it

"Can't we um...take a break?" Ruby asked hesitantly while stepping back

"Nope" Ozpin said stepping in to help Ruby, he punched Ruby a couple of times, which she managed to block before on got through forcing her stumble back while Ozpin did and aerial attack which hit Ruby forcing her to the ground, which she got back up and tried the same thing, only to have Ozpin duck and head-butt her knocking her to the ground again

"If you want make sure to push off with the appropriate foot" Ozpin said

"Got it" Ruby said before Ozpin handed it back to Oscar who was tired and collapsed

"Oh hey are you okay?" Ruby asked

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked

"You body isn't use to these actions" Danny said as he and Ren took a quick break

"not to mention generating a defensive aura on your own, it requires intense concentration but in time it will become second nature to you" Ren started "it will help you defend against attacks, heal your wounds, After that you can begin to focus on your semblance, whatever that may be"

"Semblance?" Oscar said "What is that?"

"You know, like your own super power; everyone has one!" Nora said

"Huh?" Oscar asked

* * *

"A semblance is the manifestation of one innate and personal power plus it is a tangible manifestation of one's aura and like each person is unique from one another so two is everyone semblance once they've unlocked it" Pyrrha said

'Excellent description Miss Nikos' Ozpin said

"But there have been known occasion of an inherited semblance, like the Schnee Glyphs. Plus our emotions can also determine when our Semblance is used. Also some semblances can be altered by Dust. But for now that is all the knowledge about Semblance I shall impart on you" Pyrrha bowed

"So what kind of semblances do you have?" Oscar asked

"Ruby's super fast, I get stronger with electricity, Ren's hides emotions, Pyrrha can control polarity and Jaune, huh what can yours do?" Nora said

"I can't do any" Jaune said

"Jaune for now is like you" Ruby said "he doesn't know what it is yet" Ruby sad

"He hasn't found he yet, we know it will and your will too. We just need to get stronger" she smiled

"Cool" Oscar said

"A common philosopher is that a warrior's semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your character can define your semblance, others say it's the other way around and then there are those who say there is no connection" Ren explained smiling

"It's hard to know when you know sometimes, Ren's was unlocked by stress" Nora explained

"I got mine by playing with some old soup cans" Pyrrha blushed

"Got struck by lightning on a Thursday didn't die" Nora said making every look at her like she was crazy then they looked at Thor who simply shrugged

"Anyway I don't understand what is wrong with me, I train, I meditate" Jaune said getting angry as he punched a tree until Ozpin took over from Oscar again and walked up to him

"Do not worry Mr Arc your journey is far from over. And I might say the same for all of you . Unlocking your semblance isn't the end, it can still continue to grow and evolve; providing that you are willing to put in the work for it" Ozpin said

"Right then let's get back to it" Ruby said

"Always an energetic one isn't she?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah she is" Jaune said

* * *

Yang was lead into Raven camp by Bucky with Capt at her side. Most of the bandits looked at her with distain with most of them whispering about the pair. Vernal seemed to be interested about the development and so did the guard watching Weiss giving her time to perform her summons to try and break out. An-man watched from his shadowed perch.

"So everyone's here" Capt said

"Yeah they are" Bucky said as Raven emerged from the tent they were in front of

"Mum" Yang said

"ma'am" Capt said

"Yang...so after all this time you've finally decided to come and visit me" Raven said making Yang clench her fist

"And you are?" Raven asked cocking her hips

"Captain Steve Rogers ma'am" Capt said saluting

"Easy boy scout" Bucky said

"You know I searched for you, I spent years searching for you" Yang said

"And you've found me" Raven said

"Interesting puzzle since I heard from a hawk that a raven was spotted near her home" Capt said quietly to Bucky

"Yeah and she's the reason why Yang is only armless instead of headless" Bucky whispered back

"she was Beacon?" Capt asked

"Yeah she's been keeping an eye on both Yang and Qrow" Bucky said

"Well you found me, your patience, determination and strength has become such that you were able to find me to make you dream a reality well done Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven said

"I didn't want to they started it" Yang said

"Well you certainly finished it, you and your friend here" Raven stated

"Indeed" Capt said

"Not I admit that you've proven yourself. So any question you have I'll be happy to answer, you can stay the night and I'll have the cook whip you up something" Raven said smiling

"I'm not here for that" Yang said glaring at her mother

"Yang" Capt warned

"What was that?" Raven asked

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to find Ruby, she's somewhere here in Mistral with Qrow and you're going to help me" Yang said

"Please" Capt added

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked

"Because we're family" Yang said

"Family only coming around when they need something. I have to say I am disappointed after all you found me didn't you, why not take that drive and use it to find your precious little sister?"

"Isn't she with the other Avengers?" Bucky asked

"Shh, shh, shh" Capt said

"Because you're going to save me time, since I don't know if Ruby made it there but I know Qrow is with her, so looking everywhere in Anima will take time Dad told me how your semblance works which is handy"

"he did?" Bucky and Capt asked confused

"Tai" Raven muttered

"You can open a portal to those you truly care about, you have one for me, one for dad and one for Qrow" Yang explained

"Not bad" Bucky said

"He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left and I trust him, so make the portal and we'll be on our way to them" Yang said

"Oh dear" Capt said

* * *

"You know it takes real strength march in here and demand a favoured from me, I've got to say I'm impress, it's very noble to save your sister but if she's with Qrow then she's a lost cause" Raven said

"What does that mean?" Yang asked

"It means that you do not want to get mixed up in all of those things Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and that Qrow is far too trusting, I should know I trusted him too" Raven said

"Like I care what you think" Yang said

"Teenage rebellion or maternal issues?" Bucky asked

"Both" Capt said

"Teenagers" Bucky said

"Of course your choice is your own, but All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting caught up in all of that you stay here and maybe wonder if you're already in the right place you are meant to be" Raven said as Vernal smirked

"Save your breath you can sprout off whatever kind of bullshit you want but I'm not changing my mind and you are not going to keep me from Ruby" Yang said

"Very well, I see you're a stubborn one" Raven said

"Thanks, I get it from mummy dearest" Yang smiled

"Well if that's how you feel, take her away" Raven said

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID TAKE ME TO QROW RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!" Yang shouted

"Yang" Capt said readying his shield

"Cap, easy" Bucky said

"YOU WATCH YOU MOUTH AROUND OUR LEADER!" a bandit shouted

"Make me" Yang said

"Bad move" Bucky winced as the bandits rushed them

* * *

Yang flew into battle with a fury of punches and kick while Capt used his shield as a punching guard while Bucky shoved his rifle into the sides of the bandits, once it was ripped out of his had Bucky used his cybernetic fist, making the bandit fly back while Yang duck and dodged while slugging two more of them, while Raven watched on. Two bandits moved up behind Yang and were about to slice into her when they were sent flying in opposite direction by an invisible force, the bandits looked confused as one of them grabbed their weapon, which was being held to the ground as Bucky grabbed them and smashed them into the ground. A female bandit ran up to Capt, only to get a shield to the face and boot to the stomach. Yang the grabbed the fist of an attacking bandit before punching him hard enough to bring down a tent revealing a sight the heroes never expected

"Yang?" Weiss asked

"Weiss!" Yang said as she punched another bandit in the head, who was lifted into the air by the invisible force only to land on the bandit Bucky was fighting, seeing this Bucky shrugged and got ready to fight with the others as Weiss joined the group

"Well that sent subtly out the window" Weiss said as her summon guarded them

"What is that thing?" Yang asked

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Weiss reply

"Well that's my mum and she can take us to Ruby" Yang explained making Weiss look incredulous

"You're mum kidnapped me!" Weiss shouted

"You kidnapped her?" Yang shouted

"Buck" Capt said glaring at his old

"To be fair" Bucky said defending himself

* * *

"She was actually in a ship crash which these jerks raided for supplies and killed the pilot, thought they could ransom her to her daddy dearest and get some cash that way. After all Miss Schnee came to Anima to find her sister dearest only to discover she was in Atlas again. Excuse me, watch you foot, pardon me, nice skirt, down here, thank you"

"Scott?" Capt asked

"Yo" Antman said "Anyway that girl vernal and Bucky here, how are you doing, were the ones who were going to sell her. Bucky was even going to go back to Atlas" Antman added making Capt glare at Bucky

"What?" Bucky shrugged. "Stark's still there"

"But then Raven over there found her daughter was nearby at a fuel station, even though she doesn't look like it Raven is still a softy for her daughter" Antman said

"You can't prove that" Raven snapped

"Hawkeye saw you on Patch" Capt said

"So anyway" Antman said before jumping up and punch each bandit into the ground, a few of them even got nut-shots. Shay loaded his new weapon, which was pointed at his foot as soon as he pulled the trigger

"SON OF A" Shay shouted

"There's ladies present" Antman said as he uppercut Shay into the sky, suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground

"CEASE!" a voice shouted making the ground shake. Vernal and Raven looked up to see a new figure in their camp.

"And who are you?" Raven asked with her hand on her sword

* * *

"I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, and former brain surgeon" Dr Strange said as he casually walked in to the camp "The sword please" he said as Weiss' weapon went to his hand, which he in turn gave it back to Weiss. "So you're the Spring maiden huh, a pleasure to meet you" he said

"Charmed" Vernal said

"Now if you people don't get it together then the Grimm will gather and swarm this place, which in turn will bring him!" Raven said before turning to the group "You lot in my tent now!"

"Why?" Yang asked

"If you are going to find your sister you need to hear what I have to say" Raven said

"Excellent, we can compare notes" Strange said smiling "Now where might I get a cup of tea" he added as he walked forward, motioning his fellow Avengers and Bucky to follow him, the bandits went back to their business and Weiss seemed to relax

"Sorry about" Yang said before she was jumped on by Weiss who at this point really needed a hug from a friendly face.

"I missed you" Weiss said crying as she felt warm again just reuniting with her friend team-mate and sister figure. Yang stopped being shocked before she placed her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugged her back

"I've missed you too" Yang said as a small tear started to flow down her cheek. From within her tent Raven saw this

"She needed that" Strange said "And I have a feeling you do as well"

"What?" Raven asked

"A comforting hug from a loved one" Strange said

"What makes you think that" Raven said

"I just do" Strange said as he walked away, not being able to catch a glimpse of the small maternal smile Raven had on her face.

'She's grown into such a wonder young woman' she though

* * *

 **Ilia stands in front of a painting while in the shadow of the Black Panther. Next Time of Remnant Avengers War of Light: A necessary sacrifice!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy that was a rough reunion, but once again I'm redeeming a parent...MAYBE! I mean Raven's still going to have a bit of things to do with the plot, and that sweet reunion scene I have been wanting to write that for a while, but the RWY reunion is going to be big. Plus it was fun just to see the bandits flung around with Shay D Mann literally shooting himself in his foot thanks to Antman, now where are Wasp and Spidey, you'll find out a bit later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. A necessary sacrifice

Adam sat on his throne and sighed before he heard something

"Who's there?" Adam asked drawing his sword

'I know who you are' a voice said

"And that is?" Adam asked looking around

'A liar, you lie to yourself repeatedly' the voice said

"I don't say that!" Adam shouted

'Maybe one day you'll say the truth' the voice said making Adam turn around to see something, Adam got up and walked over to the item and picked it up. Looking at the thing he saw it was a horned helmet, it also seemed to have a scowl on it

"Are you trying to say something to me?" he asked placing it on a table near the throne "Someone's going to pay for this"

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Blake asked as she walked out and saw Sun waiting for her

"I've fought giant robots and monsters, how hard is getting a few signatures going to be" Sun said as he grabbed his bo-staff and walked away with Blake, T'Challa and Ilia watched them from the shadows

"That isn't going to work is it?" T'Challa asked

"Not quite" Ilia said "The white fang probably has them terrified of Adam" Ilia said as they watch Blake set up a platform

"Your chieftain needs you, your people need you, help us defend Haven Academy!: Blake cried out

"That's not going to work" Ilia said sadly

"So what will?" T'Challa said "Because I get my forces here, sin Wakanda is linked to this place via the temple"

"I forgot about that" Ilia said

"A lot of people do, and through research I've discovered that there are places on Earth that link up with locations on Remnant" T'Challa said as the pair continued to be knocked back

"So where are these locations?" Ilia asked as she shook her head

"Wakanda to here, K'un-Lun to Mistral, Manhattan to Vale and the Atlas and Vacuo locations are unknown since no one has tried to use the location links" T'Challa said

"You want to be the one to do so right?" Ilia asked

"Yes" T'Challa said "Hopefully it will bring more allies" T'Challa said

* * *

"What is wrong with these people!" Sun shouted as he slammed a coconut cup onto the table he was sitting at with Blake "I don't get how they can just sit around all day and not do anything while the White Fang are about to attack!?" he snapped

"Easy Sun, it's because not everyone is like us" Blake started" Those who weren't born on the island came here to get away from the fighting and struggles, the very same thing we are asking them to do, Menagerie is just filled with people who just want to be left alone while we're asking them to put the world before them" Blake scoffed

"I guess I never really thought of it that way" Sun said

"the problem is whatever is going happen at Haven is going to affect them whether they like or not" Blake said "If Adam gets what he wants and Haven falls, that means it is only going to get worse for our kind, Everywhere" Blake said

"Adam, he's the guy you used to work with?" Sun asked

"Yes Blake sighed

"Sorry I brought it up" sun said sensing Blake's discomfort

"No its alright...Have you ever met a person and thought they were the personification of a word"

"I don't think I follow" Sun said

"Okay allow me to explain, when I was getting to know Ruby I thought 'This girl is the embodiment of purity'. After a while I saw Weiss as Defiance, Yang as Strength, Jaune as perseverance, Pyrrha as Guidance, Nora was energetic and Ren as Serenity, and most recently T'Challa as wisdom" Blake explained

"So what word do I embody?" Sun asked

"While the jury's still out on you I would have to say earnest" Blake smiled making Sun wrap his tail around his cup and sip from it before leaning his head on his hand and smirked making Blake giggle before becoming serious "At first I thought Adam was justice, then passion., But I soon realised he was spite, not rage, not hatred; spite! Adam doesn't want equality and only see the suffering the world did to him and this way thinking is dangerous, and that is why I'm worried about Ilia, she's not like Adam not at least but I don't know how long that will last

"She's a friend huh?" Sun said

"She was, her chameleon trait could help her pass off as human, but instead she didn't and that was how she got my admiration. Her family was lost to the dust mine accident when she was younger. So she joined the White Fang. Like me she was trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned how to survive and defend herself. but as people like Sienna and Adam grew a following she became more danger. So when my parents left the White Fang I refused to do with them" Blake remembered her past

"We're going to have to face her eventually

"I know" Blake said

"So what are you going to do?' Sun asked

"I'm going to try and help her the way you helped me, you showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in fear and guilt, you tried to hep but all I did was try and push you away; but you never did and you didn't give up on me And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I save my friends for once." Blake said smiling what she was unaware of was that Ilia was under the dock listening in. She wiped away tears and sadly smiled

'Thank you Blake and don't worry I'll gladly accept your help when you give it to me' she smiled before looking out at the ocean "huh, haven't done this in a while, just stare out at the ocean" she smiled enjoying the view.

* * *

Back in Mistral Oscar was in the training hall trying to use Ozpin's cane, only he wasn't doing very well

"You're really getting better huh?" Ruby asked "Are you hungry, it's almost dinner time" Ruby said

"That sounds good, I was about to call it a night anyway" Oscar

"You've never fought before?" Ruby asked

"Not much, just the occasional small Grimm, nothing like this though" Oscar said

"Wow you look like a natural" Ruby smiled

"It's strange I've only had this cane for a few weeks but I felt like I've had it for a lifetime" Oscar said looking at the cane "Maybe longer even, I sound crazy

"I mean little, but at this pace you'll be combat ready in no time" she said before sigh

"You okay?" Oscar asked

"I'll see you upstairs" Ruby said

"How do you handle all of this?" Oscar asked

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked concern heavy in her voice

"I'm...scared; I'm more scared then I've ever been in my life, than I thought was possible, I knew I wanted to be more than a farmhand but this?" Oscar said putting the cane back "Who would ask for this?" he asked nervously before packing into his bag

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people, but you're right. None of us asked for this either we have to press on"

"How can you be so confident? People have tried to kill you and the world is on the edge of war again How are you okay with any of this?!" Oscar snapped

"When Beacon fell I thought I had lost two of my friends, Penny and Pyrrha unaware that were going to be back. they are two of the most kin hearted people I know but that didn't save them, Pyrrha thinks that if there is a chance of helping something then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that she nearly died in a battle she couldn't win. And Penny was originally destroy just to make a statement" Ruby said

"I'm sorry" Oscar said

"Yes I'm scared, but I'm scared not just for me, what happened at beacon Salem doesn't care what side your are no, she'll kill anybody which frightens me most of all; Pyrrha, Penny I'd be lying to say it didn't hurt when I thought they were gone, that I didn't think about them when every day since that time, that I didn't wish to spend more time with them. If it had been me instead I know they would keep fighting too, no matter what came at them. So that is what I chose to do: Keep moving forward" Ruby said brushing away a few tears as she looked up at the moon, she then walked over to Oscar and placed a hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Come on we better hurry up, there's only so much time Pyrrha and Ren can keep Nora from eating everything. It wouldn't be the first time." She laughed walked away. She paused and looked back, "Oscar, please know this isn't going to be easy but the fact you're event trying says something, you're braver then you think"  
"She really is remarkable isn't is she?" Ozpin asked

"She must have been one of the best huntresses at Beacon" Oscar asked touching the area where Ruby kissed him

"In some ways yes, but in many others no, she has her quirks and faults like everyone else, but she possesses something unquantifiable, a spark that can inspire others when they are facing the darkest of times" Ozpin said

"This must be hard on her as well, isn't it" Oscar said

"It most assuredly is" Ozpin said

* * *

"And that is the message" Ghira's messenger said to two cloaked figures. The taller of the two nodded

"Thank you, and do not worry we will get this to the right people" the taller one said

"I know I am risking my life for this information. But I now know if anything happens the message will continue through" the messenger said as he walked away

"Well should we?" the short of the two asked removing their hood to reveal Penny

"Not just yet" the taller one said revealing himself to be Vision. Soon a scream was heard and the two bolted into action, there they saw the messenger dead and a Bat Faunus dumping his corpse over board.

"Mission complete" he said turning away, next thing he knew he was snared by Penny who held him in one spot "Who are you?" he asked

"Just that last bowl of Menagerie chilli giving you a bad dream" Vision said grabbing the Faunus' head and reading his mind

"What are you doing?" the Faunus groaned

"Just collecting intelligence on what you are doing, and making sure you forget all about us" Vision said before letting down. The Bat Faunus looked around and saw the message on the ground, which he picked up and destroyed

"Now to get back to base" he said flying off, unaware that Vision and Penny were watching him fly away. Penny looked nervous making Vision reassure her before flying straight up with Penny following him.

* * *

Standing in a darkened room Fennec and Corsec looked at each other before looking back at the hologram with the words message end on it

"You thoughts?" Fennec asked "It doesn't matter because they are of no significance, if this is how High Leader Taurus wants to proceed then we shall make it so" Corsac said

"Of course brother, still" Fennec said as a knock sounded "Sister Ilia thank you for meeting with us

"How may I be of assistance?" Ilia said kneeling

"Please stand" Corsac said as Ilia rose "We have some wonderful news

"What is it?" Ilia asked

"We have just received word from the Mistral Brotherhood; the operation was a success Adam Taurus has claimed his place as High Leader of the White Fang" Corsac said

it is good news about High Leader Taurus" Ilia said looking delighted 'Oh shit, that's not good news' she privately thought "And High leader Hagane?" Ilia asked

"Buried with full honours. The other branches of the White Fang have been told the story we decided on, plus the entire Vale brotherhood will be helping us with our plan" Fennec said

"A necessary sacrifice,. We shall not forget what he has done for us" Ilia said

"Indeed" Fennec said

"You maturity and understanding is most appreciated which is why we called you here this evening" Corsac explained

"The White Fang is experiencing a transitional period." Fennec said

"Growth requires change" Corsac said

"And change can be painful" Fennec said

"If it's for the betterment of Faunus then it is a pain we can endure, what is the next mission?" Ilia said 'I'm not liking this

"Containment, since the CCT towers are still not operational we have the luxury of control of the flow of information." Corsac said

"Once word of Adam's ascension to the rank of High Leader reaches here the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that now that the chieftain has spoken out against Adam" Fennec said

"That is my fault entirely that the Belladonnas have any ground to stand on" Ilia griped

"Please, do not concern yourself with past failings Sister Ilia. Focus on the future, we have an opportunity for redemption" Corsac said

"What is it?" Ilia asked

"The Belladonnas are the only ones standing in the way of the assault of Haven by High Leader Taurus" Fennec said

"And so they must be silenced" Corsac said

'No' Ilia thought "Silenced?"

"Like Sienna they stand in the way of progress for our people

"We would never put such a heavy burden on your shoulders alone of course. Your brothers and sisters will be there at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you an integral part of this plan" Corsec said

"Blake?" Ilia asked

"We know how close you are with Young Blake. But rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be sent to him but we cannot have her present to defend her family

"But the people of Menagerie" Ilia said

"Will come to understand what will happen to those who speak out against the White Fang" Crosec said gripping his fist

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete" Fennec said

"A necessary sacrifice sister Ilia" Corsec said placing a hand on Ilia's shoulder

"I understand" Ilia said leaving. "I have to talk to T'Challa now!' she panicked

* * *

"She is right to worry about the citizens, they may see Ghira as a martyr and reform the Order of the Panther's Fang" Fennec said

"Something that will not happen, besides it is a risk we need to take for the high leader's plan" Corsec said replaying Adam's message

'I will not allow them to ruin this! The belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief, you have done well finding the deserter. Bring her to me alive, but not before you've slaughtered her family, I have a promise to keep" Adam said

"He seems unwell" Fennec said

"He carries with him a tremendous burden" Corsec said

"Are you sure he is the one to leads to lead us?" Fennec asked

"For now, We must do what we must for the future of the Faunus" Corsec said as a knock sounded "Come in" he said as the Bat Faunus from earlier walked in. "Ah Brother Yuma I take it you were able to deal with Ghira's messenger?"

"The mission was a success, he rests beneath the waves along with his warning" Yuma said bowing

"Good, then all is well" Corsec said ominous smiling

* * *

"Good work you two, at least now we'll have some prep time for Adam Taurus and the White Fang" Fury said as he met Vision and Penny on the deck of the Helicarrier "Plus its better we get it since we don't know who is trustworthy in the Mistral government at the moment" Fury said as his duster blew in the wind

"Sir, might I suggest extra precautions be taken in Menagerie?" Vision asked

"That could be a smart thing, once you have found him bring Spiderman to Menagerie to help out T'Challa and his team. Also if things get dicey have Strange extract the Belladonnas to the Mistral Compound" Fury said

"Yes sir" Vision said before he departed with Penny.

"This might be the first spark of a new war" Fury said frowning as he looked over the ocean from the deck of the Helicarrier

* * *

 **Yang and Weiss stand in front of Raven while Qrow and Strange is in the back ground.** **Next time on Remnant Avengers War of Light: Known by its song**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah Adam's madness is now affecting his vision, or is it. Yes I'm having someone stalking Adam which will be revealed at the end of the series. Plus I'm setting up some more players from the fight at the Belladonna mansion and a bit more ship tease with some Rose garden, one of my favourite Ruby pairings**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Known by its song

Qrow looked up at the sky and noticed it was a dark silver rather than the usual blue it was. He sighed and pulled out his

"Drinking this early Qrow?" Hawkeye asked as he leant against a wall

"Yeah, just a nip to remove the bitter cold from my bones" Qrow said as he pulled a hood up looking up into the dark sky

"Okay, but you have to be focused" Hawkeye said

"I'll be back" Qrow said

"Something ominous is in the air. I fear that today will lead to failure" Hawkeye said looking sadly "I just hope we can get help from elsewhere"

"You rang?" A voice asked

"What the heck...where were you?" Hawkeye asked as Spiderman was hanging upside down behind him

"Oh you know around" Spiderman said "So where is everyone?"

"Qrow's gone looking for reinforcements, Capt is with Yang, Widow and the others are talking to Fury, Vision's on mission, the students are sleeping and I'm here talking with you. Speaking of which where have you been?"

"Around" Spidey said

* * *

Qrow walked into a ramen hut and walked over to the counter, where the owner was carving wooden bowls of ramen.

"Regular or the special?" the owner said

"I'm actually looking for someone named Shiro Wan, I heard he's a regular here" Qrow said

"Who's asking?" the owner said

"Hey I'm not a cop or anything, I just need hi or a job" Qrow said "We go way back"

"Way back huh? So he's a friend of yours?" the owner asked

"Yeah I say so, he's a pretty alright guy" Qrow said

"In that case, you better tell him that he better not show he's face around here unless he has the Lien he owes me" the owner said

"Did I say friends, we're more like acquaintances, we're just colleagues; anyway thanks for your time buddy. I'll be taking off now" Qrow said exiting the shop and taking a swig from his flask. He sighed list and crossed Shiro's name off of it "Great start" he said before the knife missed his head. He continued going around town in the rain looking for those he wanted to recruit, but it wasn't good. Now of them could found anywhere. So Qrow was quickly losing patience when he got to the last name on his list and knocked on a door.

"Yes may I help you?" The home owner said

"I'm looking for Heather Shields. I was wondering if you know where she was?" Qrow asked

"Daddy, does he know where mummy went?" a little girl asked

"I uh, I'm sorry to bother you" he said bowing as the little girl walked away. He smoothed back he's hair and walked off not noticing Roberto was in town.

* * *

Soon he came to the Bounty board where he discovered that most of the huntsmen and huntresses he wanted were either missing or dead. He looked confused

"What is going on?" he asked before getting up and walking away. He ended up returning to the ramen bar

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here again without that idiot" the Ramen bar owner said

"How much did Shiro owe you?" Qrow asked sombrely

"Well I'd say about 16,000 Lien" the owner said before Qrow threw some money on the counter "Wait, what. Man you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off"

"His name is clear" Qrow said

"Yeah" the owner said as Qrow walked away "That idiot"

"Yeah" Qrow said

* * *

"Thank you" Strange said as Vernal served some tea

"Thank you, Vernal please wait outside" Raven said as she and Bucky left the room.

"what's the truth?" Yang asked

"You know it's better when it's hot" Raven said

"Well you know you're obnoxious" Weiss shot back

"Well you should that the truth is hard to come by. A story about one's victory is the tale of one's defeat. By now your Uncle has told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories" Raven said

"He hasn't given me a reason to doubt him before" Yang said

"You and your team are the poster children for the Huntsmen academies. Your motives are varied but you all enrolled to try making the world a better place. Really its adorable" Raven said

"Its what Huntsmen and Huntresses do" Yang stated

"And can we get pass the part where you act as a smug woman and tell us what we want to know?" Capt asked

"Give her time to showboat a little captain, she is being hospitable" Strange said smiling "Good tea"

"Not all of them. Some people are in it for money and fame while others look to became stronger. Your uncle and I didn't enter didn't attend Beacon to learn how to make the world a better place" Raven said

"You went there to learn how to kill them, correct?" Strange asked making the girls gasp

"Daddy and Qrow leave that bit out did they?" Raven asked "Aside from the Grimm, huntsmen were the only ones able to hunt us down and ruin our raids. So our tribe needing a counter force sent me and Qrow there since we were the right age. The exam was child's play considering what we went through. So we caught the attention of Professor Ozpin Beacon's own headmaster" Raven said "Even after we were put on a team I could tell he was keeping an eye on us, I thought he knew but in reality he was keeping an eye of Team STRQ" Raven said bitterly

"Meaning?" Yang asked

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye when we broke the rules and got more trouble than we should have. Anything sound familiar?" Raven asked making Yang and Weiss look at each other

"What's your point?" Yang asked

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin and he's past?" Raven asked

"He's a prodigy one of the youngest headmaster appointed to the school.

"That's the way he wanted it to seem, Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and he has followers inside everyone of them across Remnant" Raven said

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have, no there is no way that could have happened. Why would he even do anything like that?" Yang asked

* * *

"Because Ozpin is special. He has had many different names over the years, the Jasper Guardian, Sage of the Vale, Professor Ozpin, Sir Viridian. But he's most famous name or title is simply the Ancient one, one of the universe's most powerful master of the mystic arts or as you know us: Sorcerers, he told several teams over the years a secret one so dark that most wouldn't believe it"

"Yes, a terrible secret, one that our team became the keepers of; so once I knew of it there was no going back and the more I learned the more I realised how horrible the world was" Raven stated

"And that is?" Weiss asked

"The Grimm have a queen named Salem" Raven said "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with and she won't rest until she has humanity crumbled at her feet"

"Originally Salem was a...companion to Oz but she found out a dark power and betrayed him" Strange said "Luckily Ozpin had an army of students at the time who sealed her away. But 200 years ago the seal broke and she returned to this world in a weakened state. So Ozpin needed to find a way to stop her leading to several attempts. But none have worked out"

"So why should we believe anything you have said?" Yang asked

"Now you're catching. So far you have accepted what others have told you, but now you need to start questioning everything"

"Which might not be the best idea" Strange said

"Regardless, if you don't you'll end up just as blind as dear old Qrow, and your fool of a father" Raven said making Yang fire a round from her weapon breaking the table

"YANG!" Capt shouted

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT" Yang shouted before weapons were drawn

"You need to calm down" Vernal said with her weapon pointed at Yang

"Lower you weapon Vernal" Bucky said

"Buck" Capt said

"Sorry Steve" Bucky said as all weapons were lowered, during which Strange noticed a strange marking on Vernal

"Now Yang you need to be calm about this" Capt said

"Listen to them Yang" Raven said "You teammates have never let you down before, right?"

"You don't know the first thing about me, my teammates or my family, why? Simple you were never around, you ABANDONED us! Why mum?" Yang asked

"I know more then you realise. Not just about you, and not what has told to me, but what I've seen. I know the Grimm has a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know real magic and I can prove it" Raven said

"Raven" Strange said in a warning tone

"You said Tai told me what my semblance is" Raven said smirking "Well I doubt he told you what Ozpin did to me and my brother"

"Go see for yourself" Vernal said

"I sense trouble brewing" Bucky said as the Avengers joined them.

* * *

"Mum?" Yang asked

"Raven enough of this tomfoolery!" Strange said

"Yang are you okay?" Weiss asked

"I'll be fine once she takes us to Ruby" Yang said

'I can take you and I could have this whole time' Strange groaned

"Besides you don't really believe her right" Yang said

"Of course not, we have Dust, Semblances, but magic there is no such thing right?" Weiss asked

"Hey Sorcerer Supreme here" Strange said before a bird flew towards them

"A Raven?" Weiss asked

"I've seen that before" Yang said before it became Raven landing in front of the girls

"How did you do that?" Yang asked shocked "Can I do that?" she asked looking at her hands

"Well I can explain it to you, or you could ask Qrow" she said creating a portal

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked cautious

"I'm giving you a choice: Stay here and I'll answer all of your questions and you'll be safe with a fresh start or you can join your foolish little and be a part of Ozpin and Qrow's foolish little war against Salem and be like all of those who have tried to stop her. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" Raven said

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe" Yang said

"So be it" Raven said as Yang and Capt's bikes were brought up to them

"Thanks" Yang said as she got on

"Yang, know this if you side with your uncle and Ozpin then I won't be so kind next time we meet

"You weren't kind this time" Yang said as she drove off

"Steve, wait" Bucky said

"What?" Steve asked

"There is something at Haven, stronger then Raven, Stronger then Salem, and stronger then the relics. I just don't have any clue who" Bucky said

"Guess we can add that to our growing pile of mysteries" Steve said as he drove through the portal. Once it closed Raven looked disappointed

"Now if you were a bad mother, you wouldn't have given her the choice to stay here, but you do know that not even you are safe from Salem's wrath right?"

"Do you think she'll be safe?" Raven asked

"She will be" Strange said opening his own portal and walking through it

* * *

"I don't get it" Qrow said as he looked at the sky as he leant on a railing "I mean I get one of two of them, but all of them" he said as he looked confused before hanging his head and sighing before a flash of red light opened up and he looked back "Raven" he said grabbing his sword handled before the sound of bikes could be heard and he lowered his guard and looked dumbfounded

"Oh" he said

* * *

"There that's the first batch done" Ren said as team RNJR were cooking

"Awesome we just need Qrow and we'll be all set" Ruby said

"Do you really think he'll be bring that many people?" Nora asked eating some of the carrot. Pyrrha sighed gently nudged Nora out of the way "Aw" the half Asgardian said

"Well I don't know but it sounds like we need all the help we can get" Ruby said

"Even with all of the Avengers, we might need some more help then Huntsmen" Pyrrha said

"Hey Ruby" Qrow said walking into the house

"Coming, be right there" Ruby said

"You're going to burn it" Ren said

"No I'm not its fine" Ruby said

"Hey uh Ruby" Qrow said

"I'm coming" Ruby said before a puff of black smoke "Fine you take over" she said as she grabbed the tea tray and walked out "I don't know how many would be coming, so we cooked all of it" she said before looking up and dropping the tray.

* * *

There before her was Yang and Weiss. "Yang?" she said quietly "I'm sorry, I should have stayed and I should have talked to you more. I'd...I just...I wasn't sure that you wanted me around and" Ruby said before Yang pulled her into a hug making Ruby tear up as she finally gaze at her sister

"I love you Ruby" Yang said making tears finally spill out from the eyes of both sisters

"I love you too" Ruby sobbed just as JNPR, Oscar and the other Avengers walked in and were swept up in the emotion of it all. Weiss looked away wiping a tear before looking frown sorrowfully. Ruby looked up and saw this, she pulled a bit away from Yang "Weiss" she simply said making her teammate look up and see the two sisters smiling at her with open arms. Sadly smiling she leapt into the arms of the two sisters making everyone smile.

"I missed you Ruby"

"I missed you too" Ruby said, Weiss looked up and saw team JNPR. One of the members shocked her

"Pyrrha?" Weiss looked up dumbfounded making Yang look behind her as well

"Hello again" Pyrrha said softly

"PYRRHA!" Weiss shouted as she and Yang bear hugged the redhead

"We thought you were dead" Yang said

"We'll talk about that, but for now it is a time of reuniting with friends old and once lost" Pyrrha said as Team RNJR joined in

'I don't know why but this feeling, this is what I feel like when I find home' Ruby happily though being surrounded by her friends and family.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow writing the reunion was a tear jerker since I was listening to the RWBY Vol 4 track Home, and I added in Weiss reuniting with Pyrrha because they wouldn't have known about her she survived Beacon's Fall. So the next chapter will be a happier one, plus Strange was suppose to be more involved with the Raven Yang scene, so I cut his part down and gave him the role of historian for the Ancient One, who is Ozpin in this version, plus Bucky's warning is related to the Fight at Haven and so far I think I'm the only one who knows**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Rest and Revelations

"Well there goes any sort of peace and quiet" Strange said as they heard various noises and laughter coming from the kitchen

"Leave them be, they need it" Black Widow said

"That's true, it's been awhile since they've been together" Capt said

"But still, how can a group of teenagers make so much noise?" Falcon asked

"Operative word being Teenagers" Black Widow said

"It does bring a warmness to the heart hearing them laughing again"

"This is therapy to them, something they need after all the strife and turmoil they've been dealing with" Capt said

* * *

"How did you lose your map at a time like that?" Yang laughed as Jaune spoke about it

"Believe me I've asked myself the same thing ever since" Jaune said making RWY laugh about it

"Well you made up for it Mr Muscles, taking on several Grimm by yourself" Nora laughed "You should have seen the giant Grimm he took head on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Danny and Ruby's help" Jaune said

"Me, did you see Ren fight he was out of control" Ruby said

"I might have let my temper run out of control" Ren said

"No, no I mean out of control as in 'awesome'" Ruby said

"Oh...thank you" Ren smiled making the group laugh before they continued on with Yang talking about how Hawkeye tamed Timber, Jaune explaining the fight with a Geist which had a burning tree for an arm, and then Weiss started telling them about the ball

"He did not" Ruby gasped

"He did, and right before I nearly summoned something" Weiss said

'well I don't believe it" Nora said

"It's true" Peter said

"And then you also nearly knocked my brother Whitley out cold" Weiss said

"Eh he deserved it" Peter said

"You have a brother?" Yang asked

"Yes I do and he's more like father then the rest of us" Weiss said

"Shitley Schnee everybody" Peter shouted making those gathered giggled

"Peter!" Weiss snapped before they continue on with dinner, Pyrrha this time telling them about how she would try and sneak books out of the library when the drill sergeant was on guard. And the one time she was caught.

* * *

Next as Dinner was almost over Yang showed off her new arm

"It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make good use of it" Yang said

"Wow" Jaune said as Weiss smiled at her friend

"Incredible" Ren said

"And its just as strong?" Ruby asked with her eyes sparkling as she admired the arm

"Sure is" Yang said before a banging was heard on the table

"Wanna bet?" Nora asked

"Nora, please now is not the time" Weiss said, only to be ignored while Yang and Nora struggled with each other

"Don't let her beat you" Jaune said

"You can do this, show them what Team JNPR's all about" Ren said

"You've got this Nora" Pyrrha said

"Come on sis, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt" Ruby said

"Ruby, you wear a skirt" Weiss deadpanned

"WEISS! You're not cheering loud enough" Ruby shouted

"It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that" Nora strained

"Yep but it does have a few new features"

"Oh yeah, such as?" Nora asked making Yang smile as a robotic sound was heard as Yang detached her arm, which in turn made Nora crash into the wall holding Yang's arm causing the others to look concerned

"Did she win?" Jaune asked as Nora came to and screamed as she was holding Yang's arm before throwing it, making Yang laugh as she caught her arm and reattaching it

* * *

"We ate it all" Jaune groaned as he started cleaning the dishes up

"Easy there vomit boy, I believe in you" Yang smiled

"Oh we're doing nickname throw backs now, wonderful" Jaune said with a tone thick with sarcasm making Weiss laugh

"I mean the Ice queen seemed to like it" Nora smiled

"I so did not miss you guys" Weiss smirked

"Oh my gosh she actually like it! What went and warmed your heart?" Nora asked

"Hey there" Peter said as Weiss up against him

"Plus you make it seem I was terrible" Weiss said

"Just hard to deal with at once" Yang said

"HEY!" Weiss said

"We have all grown in our own ways" Ren said

"You really think so?" Ruby asked

"Think back to when we were all students at Beacon, can you tell me you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or did you ever think you were perfect?" Ren asked as he sipped his tea

"I may have been a bit gung ho from time to time" Yang bashfully said

"You? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school" Ruby blushed

"Yeah well don't get me started" Jaune said as he sat down next to Pyrrha who started to rub his arm to make him feel better, causing him to smile slightly

"Well, that embarrassment, that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so reckless, so stupid-that just proves you are not the person you were once. You're smarter, kinder, stronger and not growing yet. None of us are" Ren said

"Yeah, turns out that whenever Ren speaks he gets real deep" Ruby said making Ren nod giving everyone the opportunity to laugh

"Well hold on I thought I was pretty cool" Nora said smirking

"Even at the dance where you spilled punch all over yourself in front" Yang laughed

"Yes Yang especially the dance thank you" Nora said blasting out a song from her scroll

"HOW CAN YOU KIDS MAKE SO MUCH NOISE WHILE EATING DINNER!" Qrow shouted as he and Oscar stood at the door way, Oscar lightly laughed making Ruby blush a bit, Yang noticed this and softly smiled. It was the same smile she had when Ruby lead them after that 1v1 clash with a Nevermore

"You alright Yang?" Pyrrha asked as the group filed out into the main room

"Yeah, just feeling proud" Yang said

* * *

"So any questions?" Ozpin said

"The maidens, magic, Salem it's all true?" Weiss asked

"Uh huh" Qrow said

"Miss Xiao Long, I take it that this is more or less what your mother told you" Ozpin said concerned

"It is for the most part" Weiss said

"You forgot something, you forgot to tell them what you did to my mother and Qrow" Yang said coldly making Ruby gasp

"That's just great" Qrow scowled

"That is not a secret I thought she would give up so easily" Ozpin stated

"It was against my warnings" Strange said

"It must mean your mother trusts you a great deal" Ozpin said as Yang scowled at him. He looked over to Qrow and Dr Strange who nodded "My ability to reincarnate even though it was a curse isn't without certain key benefits. Much like the maidens I too process certain magical abilities. Using these abilities I was able to give the Branwen twins the ability to 'see' more, to move freely and unburdened by their natural bodies; you see I...well I gave them the ability to turn into birds" Ozpin explained

'What?' Oscar asked

"Uncle?" Ruby asked

"You turned them into...birds" Ren said

"Are you missing with us?" Nora asked

"Says the Half asgardian" Peter said

"What else is new" Jaune said

"Jaune" Pyrrha said a bit harsher than normal

"It's true, Yang's mum she changed right in front of us" Weiss said

"Plus I'm a sorceress as well remember" Pyrrha said using her mystic arts

"Why would you do something like that?" Yang snapped "I mean what is wrong with you?"

"Yang that's enough! it was our choice, we wanted this" Qrow said

"Whatever" Yang huffed

* * *

"They are right, it was a choice. And I know that" Strange said

"How?" Weiss asked

"Simple, I'm talking with Raven's daughter" Strange said

"Meaning?" Yang asked confused

"Most magic can only be received via three ways, consent, inheritance and education. If it was force on a person that person may survive but it would be a form of dark magic which corrupts the soul, but it could also kill a person; since Raven and Qrow got their magical ability when they were young and you are here today that means that the consent way of receiving magic was used, because if it wasn't you weren't be here, neither would your mother and uncle" Strange explained

"Quite correct, granting this power to them was not the easiest things. and I can assure you it wasn't done light-heartedly I required assistance to gather intelligence against Salem

"Your old companion" Weiss said

"Yes, she was which is why it was so devastating when I had to seal her away the first time. I also had them help me when I was searching for each generations of Maidens when their hosts were unclear.

"Okay, so have you given anyone else gifts like Ironwood or Goodwitch?" Ruby asked

"No, even though it would be helpful I have to say it is not that simple, I do not have a infinite supply of magic and to be truthful it is dwindling. The amount I gave Raven and Qrow was all things considered minute. You see centuries ago after sealing Salem away I sacrificed a great deal of my magic to four young women, who I hope would use the gift I gave them for good, they were the first generation of Maidens. So you see Miss Xiao Long my intentions were never to deceive you all, I was just 'playing my cards close to my chest' I believe the expression is" Ozpin said "Besides before giving the maidens their powers I was forced to fight a being of sheer madness looking to break Salem's seal which he eventually did" he added on "So everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept the powers willingly and the responsibilities that came with them, and later on your mother chose to abandon them in favour of her own self-interests. Now it time for to make a choice, if you want to leave it is fine and I will not hold it against you" Ozpin said

"There is no regret is abstaining, only in retreat" Strange added

"And even then there is a saying that has become my creed: With Great Powers come Great responsibility" Peter said

"Wise words" Ozpin said as he looked at everyone thinking about it

* * *

After ten minutes of silence Yang looked up

"Well?" Ozpin asked

"Yang?" Ruby asked

"I'll stick around as long as Ruby sticks around. If there is one thing I know about my brave little sister it's that she knows what the right thing to do always is. But if we are staying then all cards on the table, from everyone. From Ozpin, from Qrow, from the Avengers, From Pyrrha and even from Ruby, no more lies, no more half truths" Yang said

"Acceptable terms" Ozpin said

"So what now?" Jaune asked

"The road ahead of us will no doubt be long and perilous. However it has been far too long since a moment like this where you have been together. Please take the rest of the night rest relax and socialise in each other's company" Ozpin said placing his hand on Yang's shoulder before returning control to Oscar, who freaked out and returned his hand to Ozpin's cane making the girls giggle at his shyness before a sound erupted from Nora

"Qrow, Raven! They're birds!" Nora said "Cracked it" she sang out making everyone roll their eyes. Thor stood off before looking outside

* * *

The next morning at early dawn Lionheart was outside with a cup of hot coffee in his hand and a medallion in the other as he looked up into the nearby tree to see a large Raven sitting on one of its branches. He nodded slightly before Robbie came outside chomping on a bagel

"So was that?" Robbie asked

"It may have been, I'm not sure since I can't keep track of all the Ravens in the world" Lionheart said "But what I do know is this: it is an ill omen

"What's the next move?" Robbie asked

"We wait for now, besides no use fighting something that is not there is it?" Lionheart smiled as he slurped at his coffee

"I hope" Robbie said

* * *

Shay was standing guard outside the tribe's camp with two others when a voice called to him

"Hey ugly" the voice said making Shay turn to see Emerald and Mercury standing there

"Is Raven Branwen home?" Emerald asked

"Ya know I've been having a bad week. So if you think I'm going to take you to" Shay was about to finish but Watts and Cinder walked out

"He doesn't seem to want to cooperate boss" Mercury said

"Then make him" Cinder cooed

"I was hoping you would say that" Mercury said smirking as he and Emerald stalked forward, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

 **Yang, Ruby and Weiss admire the sunrise  
Yang: Next time on Remnant Avengers: Alone together!**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that was wordy but hey the teams are reformed mostly, leaving just one left to recruit and that will be shortly since I'll be doing more and more original stuff for this volume, while some of it will be adapted from the episode the rest will be original content, including what I've been building up to with what Bucky said**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. alone together

It was early in the morning as Ruby laid on the one of the balcony of the Avenger's complex in Mistral watching as four birds flew over her. She sighed as she saw one of them pull away from the group

'Blake, where are you?' she thought sadly

"You're up early" Yang said as he head popped into view

"Hey sis" Ruby smiled

"Boop" Yang laughed as she tried to tickle Ruby's nose with her hair.

"You want to talk about that?" Ruby asked indicating the short hair

"One of Mum's goons thought I needed a haircut" Yang groaned

"What about you, what are you doing up?" Ruby asked sitting up

"Can't get to sleep" Yang sighed as she sat down to Ruby and pulled her into a light hug

"Yeah me neither" Ruby said

"Well its a good thing coffee exists" Weiss smiled as she walked out with four cups along with Peter, who had his own cup. Yang grabbed one of them

"No please" Ruby said

"Don't worry I've put in a ridiculous amount of sugar and milk just for you"

"Alright, Nice Weiss strikes again" Ruby said about to take her mug when Weiss pulled it back a bit

"This is hot and I will pour it on you" Weiss said before handing Ruby the mug who nervously giggled while Weiss sat down

* * *

"It's hard to believe we're in Mistral" Yang said

"Is it?" Peter asked as he sat up in the tree having a drink from his mug

"That's what's hard to believe, what with the magic and the other stuff, plus the Avengers?" Ruby asked "Well, okay I know what you mean"

"Trust me, I thought I would never see you guys again" Weiss said

"Well, I say here's to defying expectations" Yang said holding out her mug to cheer Weiss with, looking over to see Ruby all but finished her cup

"I just wish Blake could be here with us" Ruby sighed sadly making Peter splutter and cough before looking around.

"Well she's made her choice" Yang said bitterly

"What does that exactly mean?" Weiss asked

"I mean she could have been here, if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though we'll be fine" Yang said bitterly looking at the ground

"Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked

"Why would I want her here" Yang countered getting an aggressive tone

"Are you still mad at her for leaving?" Ruby asked

"Oh whatever gave you that idea" Yang snorted "No I'm fine. Totally great"

"Yang" Ruby said softly

"Okay calm down" Weiss said

"Don't tell me to calm DOWN!" Yang shout shocking her friends as her eyes flared red

"Whoa Yang" Ruby said

"Whatever" Yang scoffed and stormed off

"I'll go talk to her" Weiss said walking off as well

"I just knew where Blake was" Ruby said

"Erm, I can help you with that?" Peter said

"You can?"

"Yeah" Peter said "In fact I've uploaded the evidence to your scroll" Peter said as Ruby got her scroll out and saw a new file, whcih she hastely checked

* * *

 _ **Just after The Fall of Beacon**_

Blake was terrified, she felt that those she loved were in danger. She needed to find a place to hide, she decide she was going to head north.

"Blake wait!" Black Panther said as he ran across the rooftops to catch up with her

"NO! Leave me alone!" Blake shouted as she continued to run

"Why are you leaving?" Black Panther asked

"You saw what happened, to Pyrrha, to Penny, to Ruby...to Yang. I need to be alone, so nothing will happen to them ever again" Blake said

"Then help me" Black Panther said

"How?" Blake tearfully asked

"I've heard of a place called the 'Hall of the Panther Lord' and I was wondering if you could lead me to it" Black Panther said

"Why me?" Blake asked

"Why not, you seem to be emotionally...unsteady what with the tragedies that have happen tonight, I would be more concerned if you were not." Black Panther said

"And, what if I'm not the one to lead to this Panther Lord?" Blake asked

"I believe you are, since you have seen it before, I can tell by looking in your eyes" Black Panther said

"Okay, I'll take you to it. But that is all, if there is any fighting at all I am done, no second chances, no bargaining, I am done!" Blake said

"You have my word" Black Panther said

* * *

"That was the last visual data I received, but Blake broke her rule about leaving when there was a fight on the ship taking them to their location" Peter said

"Them?" Ruby asked

"Sun Wukong joined them which is probably why you didn't see him when Team SSN picked you guys up at Kuroyuri" Peter said

"So she's on Menagerie?" Ruby asked

"It appears to be so, in fact her father is the chieftain of Menagerie, as well as the previous White Fang leader" Peter said

"So he retired and the Fang got worse" Ruby said

"Yeah it seems so" Peter said

"Hey Spidey, Ruby can you get the other girls and meet us in the main room, Capt and Strange wants to discuss something with us" Hawkeye said

"You got it" Spidey said

* * *

It was night-time in Menagerie when Blake walked out onto her balcony

"Hey Blake you coming?" Sun asked

"I'll be right there" Blake said as she felt something on the railing, picking it up she saw it was a note, frowning she read it

' _B_

 _Things are going too far  
Not sure what to do  
Find a quiet spot  
I'll find you  
_ _I'_ the note said

"You coming, we've got the entire nocturnal district to do" Sun said before noticing hwo Blake was looking "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there, I have something to do" Blake said before she walked off, a small rustling sounded as Ilia moved

"She found the note" Ilia said as she landed next to Black panther

"Good, now remember this will not be easy since you're position will not be an easy one, before this you were a spy, now you will be a traitor" he said

"I understand my king" Ilia said bowing and crossing her arms

* * *

Back at the Avengers complex in Mistral, Yang was looking at an old photo when the door was knocked on

"Come in" she said hiding the photo while still looking down "Look Ruby I really don't want to talk about it okay?" Yang asked as she looked up to see Weiss standing there "Oh, Weiss did you need something" she said before Weiss closed the door and walked in and sat down on the bed calmly as she looked at Yang "Look, I know she's our teammate, but I'm not going to change my mind I'm sorry. I just...don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, recitals to perform at, dinners to attend. Something I didn't have. My mum left me, Ruby's mum left. Dad was always busy with school and Ruby could barely speak and I had to pick up the piece, **I** had to keep things together alone" Yang ranted almost crying as her normally purple eyes had turned into a dark blue "Weiss if you have something to say then say it" Yang said

"When I was 10, my father blatantly told my mother he married her just for her family's name. That happened on my tenth birthday. He had missed the big dinner so she got mad and she lost her temper and he finally snapped. I think a part of her already knew that; looking back I think I knew it as well, only hearing it from him finally pushed her over the edge" she said switching over to the same bed next to Yang "First it was separate lunches and dinners, separate balconies at recitals, a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then became no lunches or dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine and well...you get the idea" Weiss said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Yang said "I shouldn't have assumed"

"You're right thought. I don't know loneliness like you, I have my own version, and so does Blake" Weiss said

"She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her, we all were, She chose to leave us!" Yang snapped

"Why do you think she did that?" Weiss asked

"Huh" Yang said

"The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried separating her past from us while trying to protect us. Eventually she let those walls down and look at what happened. They did exactly what she was afraid of it doing, she was proven right by the universe

"No one blamed her for anything! IF she just talked to us, she would've known that How could I be there for her if she didn't let me?" she asked "What if I needed her here for me"

"I know it's not easy, I wish she hadn't left as well. The only thing we can do is wait for her for when she decides to come back and join us" Weiss smiled placing a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder

"If she comes back" Yang said

"She will, you know Yang you, Ruby and Blake are family to me, a better family to me then my brother and father. I would do anything you three and I'm betting Blake would as well, so when she's ready I'll be there for her and even though we're not that close I will be there for you too" Weiss said before a knock sounded as Ruby opened the door

"Is everything good in here?" Ruby asked

"Yeah it is" Yang said getting up and hugging Ruby while ruffling her hair

"Good, because they want us in the main area" Ruby said

* * *

"What's going on?" Yang asked as Capt, Strange, Qrow, Black Widow, Wasp and Vision were standing in the room

"We've gotten word from Black Panther, he's found an informant inside the White Fang that can help us" Black Widow said

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked

"I'm sending in a team to extract them and get them back here safely" Capt said

"Who's going?" Yang asked

"Spiderman, Vision and Wasp will be the team" Capt said

"Good choice" Weiss said before Ruby spoke up

"I want them to do something as well" Ruby said

"Ruby?" Yang asked

"There are friends of ours on Menagerie, I want them safe. But if it comes to it, I want them to be extracted and brought here" Ruby said

"Are you sure?" Strange asked

"Yes, I am" Ruby said

"Very well, that will be you secondary objective" Capt said

"I'll open the portal for you, it should be close to night there now" Strange said

"Also, Spiderman I suggest you use this" Black Widow said passing Spiderman a red backpack

"Thanks, I will need this if I'm heading there" Spiderman said

"Time to go" Capt said

"Yes sir" the team said as they departed

"Please be safe" Ruby said

* * *

"Ilia?" Blake asked as she approached a darkened area with Gambol Shroud in her hands. "Are you here?"

"Yeah I'm here" Ilia said walking out of the shadows and resuming her normal colour scheme with her hands up

"Ilia, I know your but you don't have to be, my family and I can keep you safe" Blake said

"I'm sorry" Ilia said

"You can make it up to us by help us by stopping Corsac and Fennec" Blake said

"No" Ilia said as he tone tuned hostile "I'm sorry" she said closing her hand, soon footsteps were heard above them before Blake felt a pair of feet on her back as she was brought down to the ground. Once he got off of her, Blake struggled back to her feet

"Wait" Blake said before she was wrapped in webbing by a Spider Faunus

"I've got her" the Spider Faunus said

"Well done sister Trifa" Yuma said "And you as well Sister Ilia" he said throwing Ilia her whip

"Ilia, what are you doing?" Blake asked

* * *

"I warned you Blake, I'm sorry" Ilia said

"Do not tell me you're sorry" Blake hissed

"BUT I AM! I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding back the Faunus!" Ilia shouted

"Because we're trying to protect people, in what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?" Blake asked

"The same world as you! There is no such thing as innocent! There is no right thing to do! Only what is right for the Faunus. You see there are those who still hate and attack the Faunus and then there are those who just stand by and let that hate happen!" Ilia shouted making herself feel immense guilt "But do you know what cancels out that hate

"Please Ilia, no" Blake said

"Fear, I don't like hurting people; but I'll tell you this it has gotten us results" Ilia said

"Look where it has gotten you!" Blake snapped before Ilia's weapon was pointed at Blake's throat

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts" Ilia said

"So killing me is for the greater good?" Blake asked

"No, but disposing of your parents is" Ilia said

"You can't, I won't let you!" Blake said

"You have no choice, you are being sent to Mistral, to Adam" Ilia said shocking Blake into feeling fear

"Ilia, please this isn't you, you don't have to do this" Blake shouted struggling to get out of the webbing

"Oh but it is, but you wouldn't have noticed it back then since you were too busy falling for Adam to notice" Ilia said blushing by making her spots pink

"What?" Blake whispered

"I was always jealous of the attention you gave him and the way you looked at him, I hope that maybe you would look that way at me" she said before closing her eyes turning pink once they opened "But we can't always get what we want" she said coldie "Yuma with me, you two take this traitor to the docks"

"Ilia please, no! NO!" Blake cried

"Goodbye Belladonna" Ilia said

* * *

"YEEHAH!" a voice shouted as Yuma was impacted by something red and gold "Oh please tell me your name is Bruce"

"Spiderman?" Blake asked shocked

"Hey Blake, we're here to rescue to you" Spiderman said happily

"We?" Ilia asked as Vision showed up, the second male Faunus tried to punch Vision, only to pass right through him, getting back up the Faunus tried again but was meat by Vision's face being denser than his fist. Vision shrugged before grabbed the Faunus and flying up to the air before throwing him across the ground. Trifa pulled out a knife and went to stab Blake in the back, but the Knife stopped with the tip an inch away from her back

"BLAKE!" Spiderman said throwing Gambol Shroud back to Blake.

"I don't think so" Ilia said using her whip to try and grab Blake's weapon as Wasp grew to full size and grappled with her to the ground

"Spiderman get the chick, Vision deal with the boys. I've got the girl" Wasp said throwing Ilia down the street. Spiderman then grabbed Trifa's hands and held in place, the two spider were straining against each other, only for Spiderman to deploy four mechanical spider legs.

"See ya" Spiderman said shocking the spider who was then knocked out by Sun slamming his staff on her head. Spiderman and Sun fist bumped as Trifa got back up and scowled

"I'll get Blake" Sun said

"Okay, then

* * *

"Whoa" Ilia said dodging a blast of the flying wasp. She was confused since the Avengers were not a part of their plan. She was hoping to use Blake to lure away the commanders the Albain brothers were using giving T'Challa and Hunter an easier time defending the Belladonnas, but the three Avengers threw that into chaos, and Sun as well. "Um, boss we have some trouble"

"What now?" T'Challa asked

"Some of the Avengers are here" Ilia said

"What?" T'Challa said "That might be good, since a third squad of White Fang commandoes are with Corsac and Fennec attacking the Belladonna homstead

"There was only supposed to be two teams!" Ilia said

"They must have noticed I was here" T'Challa said

"What do I say?" Ilia asked

"Say this" T'Challa said giving her a codeword before signing off.

"Got you" Wasp said throwing Ilia to the floor

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes forever fight as one!" Ilia blurted out

"What, where did you hear those words" Wasp asked

"I've been a spy for the White Fang, I'm working under the orders of King T'Challa of Wakanda" Ilia said

"You're the informant?" Wasp asked

"I am" Ilia said

"That explains the code word, now come on" Wasp said helping Ilia up

"I've got an idea" Ilia smirked

* * *

"Dick, Jason, Tim, Roy, Connor, Oliver...oh oh I know its Barry isn't it?" Spiderman joked

"Don't you ever shut up?" Yuma asked

"Well, only if I'm eating, kissing my beautiful girlfriend, sleeping or at the dentist, and since you are none of those...no" Spiderman said jumping away "Over here, no over, here, Yoo hoo"

"HOLD STILL!" Yuma cried out

"Very well" Vision said shifting the density in his fist, flinging it at Yuma knocking him out

"Oh I wanted to do that" Spiderman said

"Step back from them" Ilia said walking out with Wasp restrained

"How did she do that?" Spiderman asked

"Okay, bananas drop the staff" Ilia said

"Uh nuts" Sun said dropping his weapons placing his hands in the air

"You two as well" Ilia said as Vision and Spiderman did so

"So now what?" Spiderman asked

"Hand over Belladonna now" Ilia said as she used her whip to grab Trifa's knife "NOW!" she shouted

"Easy Ilia" Blake said as she walked over, most of the spider's silk was gone but some still remained

"I was just going to send you to Adam, but since your friends has caused us some trouble. I think I'm going to watch as you father is executed by Brother Corsac's hand...then your mother by mine" Ilia said

"You bitch" Spiderman said

"But first turn around" Ilia said as Blake faced Sun and the Avengers "Good, and now"

"And now what?" Blake asked

"and now...I can tend my resignation to the White Fang!" Ilia said cutting Blake's bonds

"You traitor" Trifa said as she got back up

"Sorry, but I never liked you, and here's your knife back" Ilia said throwing the knife into Trifa's shoulder making her scream as Spiderman, Vision and Sun knocked the White Fang out

"How long?" Blake asked still in shock

"That night we met up, King T'Challa recruited me as a double agent. He originally planned to fight off the team heading to your house while I dealt with these three. But Corsac and Fennec sent a third team to your house" Ilia said

"What, no!" Blake said

"Don't worry we won't let any harm come to them" Spiderman said

"Under who's orders?" Blake asked in tears

"Ruby Rose, she order us to keep her friends safe, and if that failed we were to extract them" Spiderman said making Blake go wide eyes "We're rescuing your family, making sure everyone is safe and then getting out of here" Spiderman said

"Okay" Blake said

"Come on!" Sun shouted as the group ran off.

"Please mum dad, be safe" Blake prayed

* * *

 **Vernal looks up in horror as a shadow grows closer and jumps out of the way. Next time on Remnant Avengers: A perfect storm!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yep that was the confession chapter, which I have to admit I saw the hints of Ilia's love for Blake I didn't realise it would be like that, now that the canon stuff is out of the way let's move onto this chapter and what changes I've made. First thing first is that scene of Blake with T'Challa in Vale happens in the montage where Blake is jumping from rooftop to rooftop with the Grimdragon in the background plus this is the data Agent venom gave Peter to give to Team RWBY,**

 **next the colour change of Yang is once again linked back to Vol 3 where the scene after Ironwood disqualifies them, I though Yang's eyes turned blue for a bit when she was crying which I thought was cool so I added that in, and no Weiss does not know that Jacques actually loves her, that will be done later on and of course I was going to change that confession scene a bit by changing small items of dialogue but after that is completely me since I had/wanted to have Ilia reveal herself to Blake as a spy/double agent so I thought that I would add it there and the line about Bruce was a jab at Batman...yeah go figure.**

 **Now I've been remastering one of my old RWBY fics called Queen of Rose and should have a couple more chapters up after this one, so if you wanted to check that out I would appreciate it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. A perfect storm

"How did they find us?" Bucky asked as he and Vernal surged through the camp

"I have no idea" Vernal said

"Anyway bring Raven to them I'll head there myself" Bucky said as he loaded his rifle and aimed it at the gate while Vernal went the other way "Capt, you read me?"

"What's up Buck?" Capt asked via radio

"We have a major problem" Bucky said as Raven and Vernal walked to him

"Salem's found us I take it?" Raven asked as she pulled her helmet on

"Good guess" Bucky said pulling his face mask up

"Well no time like the present" Raven said as they walked outside.

* * *

"Greetings" Watts said as he and Cinder's faction was standing there

"I don't recall inviting any guests into our how, what about you Wynn?"

"Negative ma'am" Bucky said

"Don't be upset with the Raven, they recognise the power of a Maiden when they see it"

"I've seen better" Bucky said

"Wynn, settle down" Raven said "He's new"

"Understandable" Watts said

"Shay, tell everyone to pack our things we're leaving" Raven said

"Of course boss" Shay said running away.

"A little late to run and hide at this moment, You've been in our master's mind for some time, so you must understand we're not going to just let you slip away" Watts said

"I know all about her, but I don't believe we've met before" Raven said

"We're the guys you should be afraid of" Mercury said

"Seriously, I've seen piles of dog shit scarier then you" Bucky laughed making Mercury snarl "Down boy"

"Oh yeah tell that to" Mercury said

"Quiet" Cinder said silencing Mercury

"Good boy" Bucky said

"I'm Cinder Fall, this is my colleague Dr Arthur Watts and my disciples Emerald and Mercury" Cinder said

"Two children you have tricked into following you, a disgraced Atleasian scientist and a Fall Maiden with a surname so specific it was probably chosen by herself. Something tells me you have a slight case of Ego mania, tell me did I get it right?" Raven asked

"Actually I'm a doctor as well" Watts said "But as for the rest I have to say spot on"

"Aren't you perceptive" Cinder said

"Its kept us alive" Bucky said

"Cute" Cinder said "You seem familiar"

"I have one of those voices" Bucky said before Raven gave him a look

'This Avenger is one cocky bastard' she thought

"The only reason you are alive is because you have something our master wants, Of course if you don't have it" Cinder said

"Say the word boss" Bucky said pointing his gun at Cinder's group

"No, Vernal" Raven said as Vernal stepped forward while Bucky lowered his gun

"So you're the long lost Spring Maiden, prove it" Cinder said. Looking over at Raven who nodded, Vernal closed her eyes and exhaled as the blue sky turned gray while holding out her hands, shortly the wind started to pick up making most of Cinder's faction cover their faces as thunder rumbled in the sky, Cinder smiles in amazement as Vernal ends her demonstration.

"So that's our maiden, cutie isn't she?" Bucky asked making Vernal blush

"She has done well under my guidance" Raven said "I would take that into consideration before you try anything around here"

* * *

"Raven, I won't underestimate you so don't lie to me" Cinder said "There is a slim chance you and your maiden, could escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim then you should know that you can never truly escape from her, but we have come bearing an olive branch" Cinder said

"The maidens are a means to an end, Salem truly desires the relics that are locked inside the Huntsman academies, come with us and allow Vernal to unlock the vault containing the Relic of Knowledge and any act of defiance will be forgiven" Watts said

"You make it sound like walking into Haven will be easy" Raven said making Bucky pay attention more to the situation

"That's because that Lionheart is now loyal to Salem, so it will be" Cinder said "The only thing we need now is the key to the vault. You're the only one to turn on Ozpin"

"I'm not doing that" Raven said as she gripped her sword's handle while Bucky's finger tensed on the trigger "I'm not with Ozpin nor Salem, I do not want any part of it"

"That ship has left harbour I'm afraid, especially since you decided to harbour a maiden. But if you come with us to Haven then we'll leave you tribe alone and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wild lands, We just need that relic" Cinder said

"I need time to think about this" Raven said

"Well you don't have time. In five days Haven will be destroyed by the White Fang, you're going to choose now" Watts said

'This is good, these morons are giving me everything I wanted to know about their plans. Once I get this information to the others we can stop Salem' Bucky thought before spotting someone in the trees, who simply walked off

"Backed me into a corner huh?" Raven asked smirking

"So are you with us or against us?" Cinder asked frowning

"Agreements are built on trust, so forgive me for saying, but I don't trust any of you, so you'll have to give me something more" Raven said

"You are in a poor standing to negotiate" Watts said

"I want my brother dead" Raven said

"What?" Bucky asked

"That's right; he knows I have the Spring Maiden. So if I help you get the relic, he's going to be a problem. I have enough of those to deal with at the moment. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust the other lieutenants of Ozpin; so if Leo is loyal to you then have him invite Qrow to Haven and ambush him" Raven said "You take him down, you get the relic and everyone leaves happy

"You're being out of line" Bucky said softly

"That is a proposition I can get behind" Cinder said

"Now, now ladies, shall we pause for a moment. Now we have on objective and that is the relic of knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen is on the list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he is not going to easily go down without a fight, a fight which he will not fight quietly. Our advantage here is just like you said; we walk into Haven with no resistance and no one's the wiser. A battle with your brother throws all of that out the bloody window!" Watts said

"He's good but not that good" Raven said "All of us against him it will be an easy victory, over in a heartbeat"

"But he has the students with him including Ruby and the Avengers" Emerald said

"He certainly does" Cinder said

"If we leave the school a bloody mess then the attention of the authorities will be on us making the kingdom go on high alert and ruin all of our plans especially the attack of the White Fang"

"Then we wait, we wait until the full moon, have Leonardo invite Qrow, the students and the Avengers there luring them into a falls sense of security before we strike and finish them. In fact I'm sure Leo has something that can help, then all evidence is wiped out with the school's demolition by the White Fang, and any evidence of our involvement is left behind with the school"

"And Salem will leave us alone?" Raven asked "for good?"

"You have yourself a deal" Cinder said holding out her hand

"Wait!" Watts said grabbing it "Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls apart because of your grudge on a child I will not be taking the blame" Watts said

"Then what are you worried about?" Cinder asked burning Watts' hand. "Now fly back home and tinker with your machines; plus tell Salem she'll get what she wants, and more" Cinder said as Raven shook her hand after a moment of hesitation

"Bad mojo" Bucky said before turning to Vernal. "Follow them back to their ship"

"Yes sir" Vernal said

* * *

After an hour or so Vernal had tracked them to their camp where their ship was

"You shouldn't have made that deal!" Watts shouted

"It doesn't matter, just as long as we get what we want" Cinder said

"But still, was it alright to trick them like that?" Emerald asked, vernal was intending to find out more, but there was something else that caught her attention namely the ground shaking! She then looked up and paled before she saw something behind her

"CRAP!" she shouted jumping out of the way as a giant green man in armour. "He's here"

"Who is that?" Mercury asked

"You must be new here" the man said

"I've heard about the colour naming rule, but I've never seen a coloured skin person"

"I see" the giant said "Is that your ship?"

"It is, but it's not going to matter" Mercury said as he charged in and did a jump kick, which did nothing to the giant. Who just looked at Mercury and snorted as he reached behind him and drew out a hammer

"That's a big hammer" Watts said before the giant turned to the ship and raised the hammer. Feeling scared Mercury ran in to take him down, only to have the giant reach behind him and grab Mercury by the legs and squeezed them making them shatter forcing gravity to catch him

"MERCURY!" Emerald shouted as Cinder threw a fireball at the giant, which did nothing but angered the giant who looked at Cinder

"Fire lady attacked Hulk, HULK ANGRY!" Hulk roared as he stomped the ground before bashing the ship with his hammer. Roaring Hulk ripped an engine off of the ship and crushed it like it was an empty drink's can and threw it over his shoulder. Next Hulk destroyed the cockpit and holding area.

"Calm down, and go to sleep" Cinder said conjuring flames. Hulk just smirked before reaching back and pulling out a massive battle axe

"Well, we can't say he doesn't think small" Watts said

"I have to tell Raven" Vernal said running away

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Spidey asked as he and the rest of the Menagerie Avenger team were rushing to the Belladonna mansion

"I don't know, but they'll be a lot of Adam's followers there, we have to try and take them with the element of surprise" Ilia said

"So no rushing ahead okay Sun?" Blake asked looking at her monkey companion

"Alright" Sun said

"Um, guys" Spidey said "Is there suppose to be orange light coming from the house?"

"What?" they all asked before seeing what was going on

"NO!" Blake screamed as she ran towards her house

"BLAKE!" they shouted

* * *

"Get out of my house!" Kali shouted pulling a guard behind cover as she grabbed a gun and shot back at the White Fang, who had machine guns and AP rounds making it harder for Kali to fight back. "At least Blake's not here" she said as she closed her eyes

"NO!" a voice shouted as Black Panther jumped in front of Kali and took the bullets. Once the gunfire stopped, T'Challa looked behind him and turned to face the White Fang soldiers, he then noticed his suit was fully charged by the kinetic energy. Looking at the two who were charging eh clapped firing out a shockwave at the two knocked them back. Suddenly a blade was stopped by the suit making T'Challa look at the opponent "Stay down" he said to Kali before grabbing the White Fang goon and throwing him through the wall. Jumping into the next room with the White Fang, he saw Ghira fighting the Albain brothers and their elite guard. A White Fang member ran up with a spear behind Ghira, who grabbed it and pinned it into the wall before breaking the shaft of it with a single punch. T'Challa was impressed before he sucker punched a guard. Corsac conjured a fireball and threw it at Ghira, which impacted making his Aura break. T'Challa slammed his hand on the ground to activate his semblance and summoned three shadow panthers who roared and leapt at the others

"We can't hold them off forever" Ghira said

"I know that" T'Challa said

"Do you hear something?" Ghira asked

" _They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child  
Surprise when they out  
That's there a warrior will soon run wild"_ a song blared

"I Know that song" Ghira said

"You too?" T'Challa asked before a figure of Red and Gold jumped in through the window

 _This will be the day we've waited for.  
_ _This will be the day we open up the door.  
_ _I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
_ _Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
_ _Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
_ _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
_ _In time, your heart will open minds,"_ the figure then turned the song off

"That was not what I was expecting" T'Challa said looking at Spidey

"Good song" Spidey said "Hey everyone" he said

"I think we just lost the element of surprise" Ghira said

"You think?" T'Challa asked

"What's up, I'm Spiderman" Spidey said

"Subtle Spiderman" T'Challa said

"I know" Spiderman said dodging gunfire from the White Fang soldiers, while keeping their attention on him. "But I'm here to say your luck has just run out" he said when the White Fang gunners were flung out of the windows out of anywhere

"WHAT!?" Fennec snapped as Sun jumped through a window behind the White Fang leader and slapped him in the face with his staff. Corsac aimed at Ghira again and pulled the trigger on his weapon firing a jet of flames, only for it to be blocked by Vision who had increased his density. Looking up the synthoid fired a beam at Corsac knocking him back into the wall

* * *

"Mum?" Blake shouted

"Blake!" Kali said

"Are you okay?" BLake asked

"She might be, but you're not" Ilia said grabbing a knife and holding it to Blake's neck

"Ilia?" Blake asked shocked

"Now, drop the gun and slide it over" Ilia said

"Don't" Blake said

"But" Kali said frowned

"I'll be fine" Blake said

"I don't think she will be" Ilia said "So do it"

"Fine" Kali said sliding the gun over to Ilia, who bent down and grabbed the gun as she removed the knife from Blake's neck, which lead into Ilia and Blake shooting at the gathered White Fang Soldiers before running over to Kali, who Blake just hugged

"We have to get out of here"

"No, you're father is fighting Corsac and Fennec" Kali said "I want you to help him"

"But" Blake said

"I'll be fine" Kali said "But he might not"

"Okay, come one Ilia" Blake said

"Be safe girls" Kali said

* * *

"We have a massive problem" Bucky said

"And that is?" Raven asked

"You wanting to kill Qrow" Bucky said

"Well, it will be for the good of our tribe" Raven said

"But killing Qrow will mean the death of Yang as well, and don't say she made her choice. I saw the look on your face when she left" Bucky said

"So what, she'll be just as much trouble as her uncle, her father and her sister. Though if I had I choice I would spare Summer's daughter" Raven said

"Anyway the attack won't work" Bucky said

"Why?" Raven asked

"I've made a decision. I'm informing SHIELD and having them provide backup" Bucky said

"Do that and she might not survive" Raven said

"What?" Bucky said as Vernal entered the tent

"We have to move double time" Vernal said

"What is it?" Bucky asked

"Cinder's team pissed off our visitor, really badly" Vernal said

"WHAT!?" Raven said

"Yeah, he wreck their ship and started to attack them" Vernal said

"Damn, anything else Vernal?" Raven asked

"Do you really think they'll let us go once they have the relic?" Vernal asked

"Don't think so, once they have the relic they'll deal with any loose ends" Bucky said  
"Yes, Salem only uses those who are useful to her, if we ever want to beat her we need this relic. If Qrow and those goodie two shoes want to follow Ozpin then we should let them. Once the chaos has reached its peak, we shall make our move to grab the relic and make our escape" Raven said walking outside

"And Yang?" Bucky asked

"She made her decision even after I warned her. This path won't be easy for any of us, but we must do what is best for the tribe" Raven said as she

"We know, we'll do our best" Vernal said

"Good" Raven said taking off in her bird form.

* * *

Qrow was sitting in his quarters and looked outside when he saw a bird which he knew was Raven.

"What are you up to now sis?" Qrow asked

"Um Qrow" Oscar said walking up to him

"What's up Squirt" Qrow said putting his flask away before getting up

"Ozpin would like a word with you about our next move" Oscar said

"I'll be there soon" Qrow said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Blake and Ilia stand back to back with The Albain Brothers targeting them  
Blake: Next time on Remnant Avengers War of Light  
Ilia: True Colours!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry this was late, Volume 6 kind of distracted me. But My goodness am I looking forward to what they come with, also I'll probably use the new characters such as the old lady in my Vol 3 but none of the plotlines. Now we have the location of one of the missing Avengers: HULK! That's right he's been near Raven's camp and the only one who knew was Bucky! Plus I'm continuing the trend of redeeming the shitty parents with Raven showing some emotion about Yang, I wonder where I can go with that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. True Colours

"So where is he?" Ilia asked

"I have no idea" Blake said before the wall next to them exploded

"Found him" Ilia said as the pair got back up as a White Fang heavy soldier was pulled back in via a web shot and flung over Spider Man's shoulders into another couple of soldiers who then leapt back onto the wall above the two walls

"Hey girls, how are things?" he asked

"You look busy" Ilia said

"I am" Spidey said as he jumped back into the fray

"DAD" Blake said going over to her father

"Hello Blake" Fennec said trying to stab her, only to have Vision grab the blade and throw it away near where Ilia was, Blake nodded to Ilia who kicked the knife back to Fennec, only to be knocked off her feet

"Sorry" Wasp said

'NO problem" Ilia whispered as she got back up and drew out her whip and started to fling it around. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to try and block some of the whip strike while redirecting them to the other targets that were around her.

"This isn't good, there's too many of them' Blake though as Vision knocked Corsac back a bit with a single punch. He then turned around and looked at the girl who was nervous

"Be strong and we will win this" Vision said

"Okay" Blake said as a Brute threw Sun into the pair. Vision glared as he phased through the brute and then grabbed his collar and threw him to a wall where Black Panther was, giving him the ability to kick the brute into Corsac

"We're not going to survive the fight much longer" Sun said

"I agree" Blake said as Ghira was knocked into a pillar which was crushed making the top floor collapse "DAD!"

"Hold on" Sun said

* * *

"Things are not looking good Oz" Qrow said as he was holding a cup of coffee as he joined Ozpin and Capt in the main room

"I know how you feel, things have been a little too quiet for my liking" Capt said "Even if it means there are things happening in the shadows"

"Ever the optimists aren't you, now while I won't call our situation ideal. I think we can all agree that this situation should be worse. Humanity is a resilient force" Ozpin said sipping his hot chocolate

"Agreed, and there is always back up around to help us out" Capt said

"But Pro huntsmen just don't go around biting the dust Oz, Salem may be powerful, it also seems like her reach is growing day by day, what does that say for humanity?" Qrow said

"That there are people out there with misguide few that have filled their hearts with malice. It does not take a great number of people to cause harm, but it is my belief that there are far more people who reside in this world who is willing to prevent it" Ozpin said sipping his drink as Ruby walked into the room

"Um excuse me" Ruby said

"Ah Miss Rose, please join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss what are next steps will be" Ozpin said

"Oh uh great" Ruby smiled

"Hey kiddo, what's on your mind?" Qrow asked

"Um if it's okay to ask you" Ruby said

"Go ahead Miss Rose" Ozpin said

"We've been talking about the relic at Haven and the Spring Maiden, but what about the Fall Maiden?" Ruby asked

"You mean Cinder" Ozpin said

"Does that mean she has Beacon's relic?" Ruby asked

"Very astute Miss Rose, I have been wondering who was going to be the first to ask. No thankfully she doesn't. It is true that the relic at Haven is at a high risk and for now that should be our primary focus, but for now let's just say that I made finding the relic at Beacon a bit more challenging than the other schools" Ozpin said

"Oh, that's good to hear" Ruby said sighing feeling relieve

"It is, but there is still a challenge laying ahead of us" Ozpin said sipping his drink "Now is there anything else we can help you with"

"Oh um well you see I did have one more question" Ruby said

"No my cane is not the relic" Ozpin said

"I have no more questions" Ruby said making everyone laugh

"Yes, well now that my cane is indeed special to me, that's all it is special to me, while I still have a few tricks up my sleeves I can safely say that a relic isn't one of them, now can you please gather the other students and maybe the Avengers" Ozpin said

"Sure thing sir" Ruby said as Qrow's scroll rang

"Yeah?...Okay...yes will be there" Qrow said hanging up

"Who was that?" Capt asked

"That was Lionheart, he says that he's had a breakthrough with the council, that there might be enough for a small raiding party to move in on Raven's camp and wants to meet us him at the academy two nights from now" Qrow said drinking from his flask

"Oh that's great I'll get the others

"That sounds drastically different from your original conversation does it not" Ozpin said

"It does" Qrow said

"Interesting" Capt frowned.

* * *

Lionheart looked depressed as he looked over at Raven who stood firmly as he ended the call to Qrow

"I still have questions" Raven said

"And you're not the only on here" Lionheart said

"You know, I never expected that you would be the one have the balls to turn on Ozpin. This makes me wonder what Salem has on you" Raven said

"I'm helping her for the same reason you are...I'm afraid. We can't stop her...no one can

"That's why I tried to leave when I did. I'm not afraid, I'm smart" Raven said

"Call it whatever you want, it doesn't really matter; We're here...helping her. I've crossed a line...I've done things that Ozpin will never forgive and he shouldn't! I don't know where to go from here" Lionheart said frowning

"Man up! You did what you had to do to survive, there is no shame in that" Raven said

"Who are you trying to convince?" Lionheart asked frowning as Raven left.

* * *

"This is not going well" Spidey said before he was kicking in the back, looking back he saw Yuma standing there "Oh yeah you're definitely a Dick" he said

"I'm going to enjoy this" Yuma said before a tea tray was thrown at his back, turning around to see Kali standing there with a gun in her hand, which when pointed at Yuma fired nothing

"I'm out" Kali whispered

"Bad timing" Yuma said as he stalked forward gripping his fist

"Kali!" Ghira said as he saw Yuma about to punch his wife when Yuma was flung back out the window thanks to Spidey and Sun

"You okay?" Sun asked

"Yeah" Kali said

"Get her out of there, we'll handle this" Black Panther said

"But" Ghira said

"Go, now!" T'Challa said shoulder charging Corsac making him crash into the wall, Fennec then ran up to him and tried to stab him, only for Ilia to use her whip to fling the fox Faunus into the opposite wall.

"You traitorous bitch" Fennec said firing his wind dagger at Ilia, who was guarded by Vision, who was being forced back. Suddenly a flame came at them from behind

"No" Ilia said as she realised they were now in the middle of a fire.

"The house is on fire" Spidey said

"This will not be a good sight" T'Challa said as he clapped releasing a shockwave to try and extinguish the flames, only for Corsac knock T'Challa away before throwing his dagger at Blake, which was intercepted by Sun's staff which he broke into its nunchaku mode and twirled them around to fire them at the two White Fang commanders, Fennec quickly grabbed Corsac's dagger and used them together to create a blade of fire. Blake grabbed a magazine and slipped it into her weapon switching it to gun mode and stepping out to fire some ice rounds at Fennec who melted them. Seeing Fennec was about to strike her she jumped at Fennec and used her semblance to create an ice clone before switching her weapon to sword and smacking the weapon out of Fennec hands, but what Blake didn't see was Corsac grabbing the weapon, melting the ice clone allowing Fennec to be freed and grabbing his dagger from Corsac

"That's not good" Sun said

"I thought it would have held him longer" Blake admitted

"I've got this" T'Challa said as he kicked Corsac into a broken pillar which collapsed the floor above him onto Corsac

"BROTHER!" Fennec shouted before scowling at the hero he fired bolts of flames at the group creating a firewall.

"This is bad" Spidey said

* * *

"Ghira" Kali said coughing as she had inhaled the scolding hot air.

"Hang in there Kali, I'll get us out" Ghira said looking around for a way out, but nothing was shown to give him an exit

"Ghira, I'm sorry" Kali said weakly

"It's okay Kali, I'll get you out of here" Ghira said

"Over here" a voice said softly as a portal opened "Mr Belladonna over here"

"It's better than nothing" Ghira said running through the portal, which closed once he was through. A man wearing an old looking set of robes walked over to them

"I'm Dr Stephen Strange. I'm a member of the Avengers, are you okay?" he said checking Kali

"I'll be fine my aura is healing me, but Kali inhaled hot air and I'm worried about her" Ghira said

"Okay, lay her down here. Natasha I need you to watch Mrs Belladonna while I get the team out of there" Strange said

"You got it" Black Widow said

"I'll be back in a while" Strange said as he walked off.

* * *

"We're doomed" Sun said

"I am not becoming barbecue chameleon" Ilia said

"Spider's don't like fire either" Spidey said

"What's that?" Sun asked as sparks flew around in a circle, the Avengers looked at each other

"Get ready" Black Panther said

"For what?" Sun asked

"That" Black Panther said as the portal opened, Spidey quickly flipped through while the others fell through

"Catch" Strange said as Black Panther landed fir and caught Ilia while Ghira caught Blake and gave her a fatherly nuzzling seeing she was safe. Sun was the last one to land and decided to taste the floorboards

"Ow" Sun said as Strange closed the gate "Where was my catch?"

"You're laying on it" Spidey said from the roof

"Asshole" Sun said getting up

"Never mind that, where's mum?" Blake asked

"I'm here sweetheart" Kali said walking into the room and hugging her daughter

"Where are we?" Ilia asked

"That sight, it can't be" Sun said

"You know it?" Ilia asked

"Yeah I do, I use to see that sunset back at Haven" Sun said

"Miss Belladonna" Strange said "There is something I recommend seeing outside"

"Okay" Blake said

"I'll show her the way" Spidey said

"Thank you" Blake said a she, Ilia and Sun walked outside

* * *

"So what is it?" Blake asked as she looked around, her throat closing when she saw what was waiting for her, there standing before her watching the sunset was her team. She was about to run when a mechanical arm shot across her path

"No more running" Spidey said softly

"Go on" Sun said encouraging his friend smiling

"Okay" Blake thought as she turned to her friends and hesitantly walked forward and stopped looking down. She closed her eyes and were about to run away when something softly wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she looked down to see her team leader hugging her. In that moment all of the negative feelings left her as Ruby stepped back

"Welcome back" Ruby smiled

"Thank you" Blake said as Weiss and Yang walked up to her "Yang I'm"

"Shut up" Yang said angrily before pulling her into a hug "Just shut up" she said as her eyes turned blue while tears gathered in them,

"I'm sorry" Blake said as she returned the hug to her best friend while her ears drooped

"You had me so worried" Yang said as she ended the hug and stepped back while wiping her tears. Blake chuckled softly brushing her own tears away. The two sadly smiled before Blake looked away

"I had to get away, so when T'Challa offered me a mission to clear my head and go home I took it" Blake said

"I understand, but there were so many things that I wanted to say to you but couldn't while I was dealing with the aftermath of everything that happened. But now that I know you were hurting just as much if not more, I think I can understand" Yang smiled.

"I love happy endings" Spidey said hugging Weiss.

"It's about to get happier" Weiss said as Team JNPR walked out.

"Blake?" Jaune asked making the Faunus girl turn away and see her friends there, including Pyrrha. Looking down Blake couldn't help but cry, mainly due to the fact that she was amongst her old friends and they were forgiving of her, and one friend she thought they all lost was there standing with them, standing in the doorway was Kali and Ghira, tears pooling in her mother's eyes.

"They are good friends to our daughter" Ghira said as he saw each one of them comforting her.

"Yeah they are" Kali said leaning against Ghira smiling softly

* * *

Back at Haven as night fell a cloaked figure walked towards the hidden room where the Seer Grimm was hovering. The Grimm reacted and shot a spiked tentacle at the figure, who grabbed it and drew out a chain and a dust crystal. Breaking the Dust crystal the chain became superheated allowing the figure to swing it in a wide arc to wrap around the Grimm and incinerate it. The figure walked out of the room and closed the door before turning to Lionheart

"Now it is our move, and let us hope that there will be a happy ending" he said

* * *

 **Lionheart stood in front of a statue while the Beacon students stood: Next Time on Remnant Avengers War of Light: A dangerous invitation**

* * *

 **G'day Guys so this is my take on the Belladonna attack with more original content plus their exodus to Mistral, Ghira and Kali will return to their home, but Blake will remain with the team. Now onto the reunion scene, I teared up while writing this scene since I was listening to the songs Home and Wings from RWBY, such good songs but they can make you feel a bit down, but they fit so well with Blake reuniting with the team, even JNPR. So between chapters she'll get caught up to speed with everything. Plus the Seer Grimm was killed by someone who will be revealed later, but you know they are there**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. A dangerous invition

"Are you truly sure now is the right time for all of this?" Robbie asked

"I am, this needs to be done; otherwise all hope is lost" Lionheart said

"What about them?" Robbie asked

"They will be dealt with sooner the later" Lionheart said

"Anyway they are nearly here" Robbie said as the pair reached the main hallway where Raven was waiting for them

"So where is everyone?" Lionheart asked looking around

"I'll bring them in when Qrow brings the students and the Avengers in" Raven said

"I see, very well" Lionheart said

* * *

"So this is basically a trap right?" Spidey asked as he walked next to Weiss as all those gathered were now heading to Haven

"Possibly" Qrow said

"So what reason would they have to set a trap here?" Blake asked

"I'm not sure" Qrow said

"Hey Ilia, wasn't there something about Haven among the White Fang files we recovered?" Sun asked

"Yes there was, but unfortunately Corsac encrypted it, and without him we couldn't read it" Ilia said

"Whoa" Spidey said as he looked up at the moon which looked like it had exploded from the inside

"Pyrrha I want you to go and hide, that way we still have something up our sleeves if the enemy attacks" Jaune said

"You got it" Pyrrha said activating her mask and going to hide

"So do you think the Avengers will help us out?" Yang asked

"Hard to say, Capt did get some information about an attack, but it was vague. Stark and Rhodey are still in Atlas and what with the closed borders it could be a bit harder to get them here" Spidey said "Not to mention Hulk's nowhere to be found, but" Spidey said looking around the sky and spotting a shimmer "There is hidden backup"

"Good to hear" Yang said as they walked inside the hall. Once they were inside, the White Fang made their moved

'Finally after everything it comes down to this moment, and with every sing member of the Fang here; we will not be denied victory!" Adam smirked

* * *

"Sir, the White Fang is making their move" Hill said

"Understood, I think it's time" Fury said

"What do you mean?" Hill asked

"I mean Hill that and then there came a day, a day unlike any other on a world unlike their own when Earth's Mightiest Heroes join to face the forces of Darkness, that no single force could stand against, so on that day the Avengers came to shield the world from the tsunami of chaos that was about to be released!" Fury said

"We're deploying all SHIELD soldiers now, sir" Coulson said

"Keep me posted, and tell me when the Avengers get here, all of them" Fury said

"Yes sir" They said

"WHOA! Oops" the clumsy agent said

"You taking her along?" Hill asked

"Every agent we can spare" Coulson said as he headed over to her to help her up

"This is not going to be easy" Hill said

* * *

"So what's the situation with the council?" Qrow asked

"Would you like something to drink, tea, coffee, soda?" Robbie asked

"We're good thanks" Qrow said

"May I ask why you have your weapons with you?" Lionheart asked

"Leo, we're huntsmen; why wouldn't we have our weapons on us?" Qrow asked "Are you okay?

"Just haven't had my evening coffee, Roberto's out at the moment and I can't brew coffee to save my aura" Lionheart said

'This is feeling more and more like a' Spidey thought

"Mum?" Yang asked before Qrow fired off a round as Raven appeared behind Lionheart

"They really are magic" Nora gasped

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Qrow asked as he pointed his sword at his sister. Yang gripped her hand tighter

"I could ask you the same thing, but I truly know what you've been scheming little brother. Planning to attack your own sister

"Leo...what have you done?" Qrow asked

'Not again' Ozpin thought

"He did what any sane person would do, he examined all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation and joined the winning side" Raven said snickering "And it seems you will have to as well"

"You have the Spring Maiden

"I do" Raven said

"So hand her over and help us we can still beat Salem" Qrow said

"I don't think so, in all the time being Ozpin's spy you still don't get it. THERE IS NO BEATING SALEM!"

"Why, you should be helping us not fighting us! If you work with us then we can truly beat Salem, with all the help we have it will not have to do it alone...please" Ruby said

"You know...you sound exactly like your mother!" Raven said opening a portal which a fireball was shot out of making Ruby fly back.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she turned back to the portal, revealing Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Vernal and Bucky exiting

"Hello boys and girls" Cinder said

"Cinder" Ruby growled as she stood back up

"Come on guys is that any way to greet old friends" Mercury said

"Why are you just standing there?" Cinder asked before turning to her team "Attack them" Cinder said as she summoned a blade of burning obsidian and looked at the group before flying at Ruby, only to have Jaune intercept looking mad

"I will end you here and now for your crimes!" Jaune said

"Who are you again?" Cinder asked blocking Crocea Mors.

* * *

"Angry Hawk this is Buckler one, we're in position" a voice said as Fury walked over to a table which showed the battle of Haven, seeing several dozen red dots being surrounded by several dozen blue dots. Fury looked over the terrain, it was clear now that they might have an advantage, but he wasn't sure of how much of one they would have.

"Buckler one, you have a go" Fury said as the blue dots rushed in. "Hill behind the Mandroids as well" Fury said

"Yes sir" Hill said

"Come on, we need this win" Fury said as he watched the table. On the ground Coulson and Daisy snuck forward with the clumsy agent until they reached the edge of the woods.

"All SHIELD units, we have a go" Coulson said

"Roger!" all of the SHIELD teams said before rushing in with their blasters drawn. Daisy used her powers to send a few of the White Fang flying, but she got nervous when a White Fang Brute ran up to her, so she pointed her hands at the ground and fired a blast at it making the ground tremble while shooting her into the sky and behind the brute, who she looked up

"Sir, I think it might be time" Coulson said into his comm.

"Not yet" Fury said looking at the table

"When?" Daisy asked

"I'll deploy them once all the things are in place" Fury said

* * *

Yang was having a hard time dealing with Mercury who was delivering kick after kick at the blonde, Mercury did a tornado kick knocking Yang back,

"YANG!" Blake cried

"Worry about yourself" Bucky said swinging his knife at Blake, who used her shadow clone semblance to get out of the way, only to be grabbed by Bucky's metal hand and thrown at a wall. Weiss had to jump over her while fighting Vernal, who was flung her blades at Weiss like a boomerang, which circled around the room, barley missing Qrow and Raven who were duelling, Qrow growled

"WHY! WHY RAVEN!" he shouted

"Because there is no running, no hiding, nothing can stop Salem, so why not join her?" Raven asked swinging her sword

"Because she'll destroy everything!" Qrow said "Including Yang!" he shouted

"Why should I care, she's weak" Raven snapped

"She's your daughter, and everyone clearly cares for their offspring, even those who abandoned them" Qrow said growling as he forced Raven back a bit and broke the sword lock and swung at her, looking around he saw Jaune was quickly being overrun by Cinder and went to help him, only for Raven to portal in front of him and slashed at him

"You think that will work?" Raven asked

"I was hoping it would" Qrow said panting

"Well it didn't" Raven said

* * *

"Hey You think Fury will send them in soon?" an agent asked as Daisy blasted another White Fang member back

"I'm not sure" Daisy said

"Hope it's soon, I don't know how much longer we can hold out" the agent said firing at a White Fang scout before two heavy White Fang soldiers charged at them.

"We can't hold out much longer" Daisy shouted before the clumsy agent slipped and made a grenade roll along the ground "Oh shit! GRENADE!" she shouted as she blasted the agent away before it exploded. "You okay?"

"Yes ma'am, just a bit of a headache" the agent said smiling

"COMMAND!, it's a shit show down here!" Daisy shouted "Send us some back up now!"

"We understand Agent Johnson but they have shown up on site" Hill said

"WELL HERE ARE THEY!" Daisy said

"We're not sure" Hill said

"We're dead" Daisy said defeated

"We'll be okay" the clumsy agent

"Where are they Hill?" Fury asked

"We've got them on radar" Hill said

"I see, well then" Fury said "I think it's time" Fury said

* * *

"Yes Sir" Hill said "YOU'RE UP!" she shouted as a Quinjet entered the area. It hover over fight as the back door lowered and there standing at the entrance was Earth's mightiest heroes! Capt looked around and jumping out of the jet and landed on the ground before standing up and blocked a White Fang soldier before kicking him halfway across the field. Next Antman landed and started to punch a couple of White Fang soldier before dodging to the left _Too small to turn the tide_  
Hawkeye then jumped out while drawing an arrow from his quiver and fired it out making a zipline at the front of the academy, he then hooked his bow onto it and rode until he got closer to the ground and dropped and roll to a stop before smashing the face of a White Fang member in the face _too stubborn to give in_  
Scarlet witch then landed and used her powers to force back a couple of White Fang soldiers away from the SHIELD agent, when suddenly one of the White Fang jumped at her only to have it blocked by Black Panther _pushed by pain and pride_  
Falcon flew down and uppercut the masked general who held a chainsword into the air and flew him into a circle before slamming his head into the ground and skidded along firing his gun at several light fighters _to face these fears and win_  
Vision just dropped in and floated back up just in time to defend a SHIELD agent from an attack by a couple of White Fang fighters, he increased his density to send them flying with a flick of his arm. He looked back and helped the agent up and nodded to her before he floated into the sky _There's no one left to trust_  
Doctor Strange then emerged from a portal and conjured a couple of disks and threw them at the White Fang soldiers setting up a couple of bombs, then he used a whip to smack them into the ground and hovered into the air creating a blast of lighting and shooting it at the ground _it all comes down to us_  
Capt then joined the battle and tossed his shield at a couple of White Fang brutes about to charge Daisy and the clumsy agent while he flip kicked a White Fang soldier behind while grabbing his shield just in time for Wasp to grow and punch another one of them out cold. Capt the looked around and shouted "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" as he ran forward. Suddenly a bright light shone, blinding everyone one, once it died down Hawkeye grabbed an explosive dart and threw it at the door to the academy, making it break allowing him to jump in and kick Hazel in the face.

* * *

Vernal had broken through the large wall of ice Weiss had made to block the 'Spring Maiden' so she could summon, she then smiled as she blasted Weiss in the stomach and grabbed her ponytail dragging her over to where the others laid, most of them were out of Aura. Jaune was then kicked back landing near Ruby as he got up

"Come on guys we can't give up!" Jaune said

"We're not, but we can't win" Nora said as she used Jarnborn to stand up

"It doesn't matter, after all you won't be here much longer" Cinder said before seeing a frowning Yang "Oh don't worry little dragon, you're mother was a recent addition, Lionheart on the other hand, when he joined us it was so much easier getting into the Vytal Festival, and now there are no Avengers here to save you"

"THINK AGAIN!" Spiderman shouted swinging at Cinder, only to be grabbed by Hazel and thrown away from the group

"NO!" Weiss shouted, only to be stomped on by Vernal.

"It's time. Lionheart if you will" Cinder smiled

"Very well, ACTIVATE!" Lionheart said as a beam of energy came down and hit the group of hunters, once the light died down the group was gone. Spiderman collapsed to his knee

"Weiss?" he asked

"It is done" Hazel said turning to the door.

"SURPRISE!" a voice said as the door exploded and Hawkeye entered while kicking Hazel in the face, once he crashed into the floor he got back up and looked around

"Where are they?" he asked before spotting Spiderman, "Hey Spidey, you okay kid; come on talk to me" Hawkeye said

"He can't, he still in shock" Cinder said as Hawkeye got back up just as the other Avengers raced in to join him

"Why not?" Hawkeye asked

"Because he just saw the death of his girlfriend and her companions" Cinder said as Hawkeye saw the smoking section of floor

"No" Hawkeye said shocked.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and I want to talk about something and that is Stan Lee, today he passed away age 95 which is pretty good, although I am a little bummed about it, it was bound to happen and at least he can rest now. He's impact on the world of comics, pop culture and even cinema is still felt as of today.** **If you think about this fic wouldn't have existed without Stan Lee's work, several things based off of Marvel Comics, the various cartoons, games and movies wouldn't be here-well they might be but not as good.**

 **So I became a comics fan in 2000 after I saw the first X-Men movie, I was a fan of them because I watched the cartoons before seeing it and then started to collect the comics and got excited with each one that came out and allowed me to learn about those I had never heard of before like Daredevil, Punisher, Ghost Rider, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Scott Lang, Deadpool etc. It was also awesome seeing him in each movies as a cameo was awesome as well. He will be missed**

 **Now onto the fic itself, yeah I did that and I've been planning it since day one MWAHAHAHAHA! plus the italics words when the Avengers are arriving at Haven is actually the unpublished second verse of Fight as One aka the Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes theme which is pretty cool, also the Daisy scene were a bit of fun and hopefully people will be excited for the next chapter to come out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and Excelsior!**


	12. unexpected revealations

Spidey was beside himself as he looked at the smouldering ground

"It can't be" Capt said sadly

"I'm going to fill so full of arrows, you're going to make a porcupine jealous" Hawkeye said as he pulled hsi bow string back. Black Widow looked over and saw Qrow was shell shocked

"Qrow, Qrow are you okay?" Black Widow asked concerned. He then looked at Raven and scowled.

"You knew they were going to this!" Qrow said

"So what if I did?" Raven asked

"You knew they were going to execute my nieces and you stood by and LET THEM!" Qrow said

"Alright guys, time to avenge them!" Capt said as thunder sounded making the super soldier look back to see Thor landing and storming into the hall

"Who is this guy?" Mercury said forcing to dodge a lightning bolt for his trouble

"Thor, what's up" Capt asked

"Why was the Bifrost activated?" Thor asked

"Bifrost?" Spidey asked

"It was our secret weapon" Cinder said making Thor concerned before a laugh was heard

"Spiderman?" Vision asked

"Why are you laughing?" Emerald asked pointing her guns at him

"Because on our world we have another word for the Bifrost: THE RAINBOW BRIDGE! It's not a weapon IT'S A TELEPORTER!" Spiderman informed them before the Bifrost returned bringing back the hunters of Beacon academy. Upon this information Cinder was mad

"LIONHEART!" she shouted turning to see he was gone

* * *

"Oh dear it appears my ruse may be up" Lionheart said "Which is a dreadful shame since it was quite interesting"

"Where are you?" Cinder asked looking around from the headmaster

"Truthfully 'I'm' not here but rather on a sunny beach on Earth, he did seem pleasantly happy to go there for a vacation" 'Lionheart' said

"If you're not Lionheart then who are you?" Cinder asked

"Someone you don't want to mess with" 'Lionheart' said as he emerged out of the shadows no longer looking like the Headmaster of Haven but an old man clad in gold and black armour with a golden eyepatch over his left eye and a spear in his hand. Everyone stood in awe as standing there was the King of Asgard, Odin!

"DAD!" Nora said racing over and hugging her father

"Eleanora, are you okay?" Thor asked

"A little dizzy, but other than that I'm fine, but who is that?" Nora asked

"Hello little one, my how much you look like your mother" he said

"Eleanora, this is your grandfather" Thor said

"Hello" Odin smiled, Cinder scowled before throwing a massive fireball at Odin, but the All-Father just held up his hand and the fireball fizzled out, this made Cinder madder

"What are you waiting for, ATTACK!" Cinder shouted

"Gladly" Bucky said aiming at Ruby and Yang, only to shove the butt of his gun into Mercury's face, while Vernal swept Emerald's leg out from under her while Robbie showed up and whipped Hazel with his chain before the trio joined the good guys

"WHAT!" Cinder said

"Vernal?" Raven asked

* * *

"Nice play Buck" Capt. said

"Thank you" Bucky replied before Vernal turned to the Asgardians and bowed

"I'm sorry if I did anything against you my king" Vernal said

"You played your part well my Valkyrie" Odin said

"You're a Valkyrie?" Nora asked "Huh kind of like my last name"

"Your mother was one of the bravest Valkyries I had seen, of course she had joined after giving birth to you, so that way you two could have stayed in Asgard" Vernal said before she summoned a sword and pointed it at Cinder who growled "But I think there is something we have to deal with first"

"You okay?" Yang asked

"No, I'm angry" Ruby said posing with her scythe

"So no hard feelings?" Vernal asked

"Not at all" Weiss said preparing her rapier

"Okay, now we attack!" Capt said as the heroes charged the villains

* * *

Adam growled as he pulled his sword out of a SHIELD agent while looking around to see his force being force back. Flicking the blood off of it he stalked forward

"ADAM!" a voice said making Adam turn around to see a figure he was sure he killed was standing there, Kuzuri Hagane was alive and smirked

"You! I killed you" Adam said

"It seems that you didn't" Hagane said as he pulled out his dust powered claws and motioned him forward. Adam charged up his semblance and raced forward striking Hagane and left a massive gash on Hagane's chest. Putting his sword away Adam turned around to see Hagane was not going down, but instead faced Adam which revealed the gash was rapidly healing making Hagane drop his claws and removed the destroy robe he was wearing. "You see kid, I'm the best at what I do, and what I'm best at isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world, but you know punk. I gotta do it thanks to assholes like you. Because I'm the Wolverine" he said pulling on a Blue and yellow uniform, once he pulled his hood up, he smirked while tensing his hand unleash six razor sharp metal claws. "So come on bub, let's do this" he said before releasing a roar and charging forward to meet his foe. Adam who recovered from his shock barely put up a defence against Wolverine's claws which were cutting into his sword's blade before Adam pushed him back and tried to slash at him again, only for Wolverine punch Adam in the jaw and then he slammed an elbow into his rib cage breaking his aura and a couple of ribs, Adam then roared out in pain and anger as he charged at Wolverine again, looking behind him Wolverine notice several White Fang members were enclosing on his position

"Looks like reinforcements are coming for me" Adam smirked

"Anytime now red" Wolverine said as fire blazed down the sky

"A simple thank you would be nice" as 'Red' landed revealing herself to be Jean grey aka Phoenix

"Where are the others?" Wolverine asked as a couple of White Fang members flew into those charging

"Please Logan have a bit more faith in his" a large blue haired like Faunus showed up

"We were stacking the deck as it were" a French sounding man said as he shuffled a deck of cards on hand

"Besides someone had to help defuse the bombs" a winged Faunus said, These three were Beast, Gambit and Angel members of the same team that Wolverine and Jean belonged to: The X-MEN!

"DESTROY THEM!" Adam shouted before Wolverine ran in an punched him in the throat, silencing him

"Finally managed to shut you up" Wolverine laughed.

* * *

Inside the Avengers were facing much better with the new allies. Cinder was attacking Jaune with a molten glass sword

"Time to turn the tides again, NOW!" Jaune said before the roof smashed in and an armoured figure landed into front of Cinder and shield bashed her. Cinder was stumbling back when she saw who knocked her back as Pyrrha stood up and retracted her mask

"You, how are you alive, I killed you!"

"That's getting around" Pyrrha said as she slashed at Cinder while Jaune stabbed at her. Yang was blocking Mercury when Bucky rolled in and shot at Mercury before reloading his gun and firing at some more round at the kickboxer, he then threw his gun away and blocked a kick, he looked over to Yang, who nodded rushed in and punched Mercury in the stomach, re-cocked her gauntlet and blasted him back. Suddenly Mercury was on the other side of the room

"Get him" Yang said as she attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks, but it seemed like Mercury was on the back foot, Bucky looked through his scope to see it was actually Weiss that yang was attacking, so he looked around for Emerald and spotted her over near Odin's aide Robbie who simply grabbed one of her guns, broke and extracted the chain making Emerald drop the illusion on Yang

"Damn bitch suckered me again" Yang snapped

"Well, let's get her" Weiss aid

"You thinking what I am?" Yang asked

"Yeah, Freezerburn!" Weiss said

* * *

Daisy was recoiling from an attack from the White Fang with the clumsy agent. The Avengers had headed inside the main hall, she looked around and noticed she was surrounded, looking at her current partner she made the decision.

"Okay, while I distract them you're going to run to the hall over there and help them out okay?" Daisy asked

"Okay" the agent said

"Good on three. One, two" Daisy said before beams of light rained down from the sky "Three" Daisy said as the agent ran for it while War Machine and Ironman flew over head blasting different White Fang skirmishes, Beat seeing this grabbed a White Fang soldier by the head and flung him into a repulsor beam as the two armour users landed and looked around

"You're late Stark" Wolverine said fending off Adam, who was not looking the greatest shape, since he had a lot of gauges and slash marks while Wolverine looked uninjured

"We were in Atlas Logan, cut us some slack" Ironman said

"Hold on one minute" Wolverine said smashing his head into Adam, before he did a claw uppercut cutting into Adam's mask, before he did a tornado slash. When he landed two small objects were on the ground in front of Adam, who reached up to feel the top of his head and went wide eyed. The things on the ground were his horns, he's horns were destroyed.

"THAT'S IT NOW NO ONE LEAVES HERE **ALIVE**!" he shouted grabbing the detonator and armed it

"NO!" the heroes shouted.

* * *

"This isn't going as well as I thought" Cinder said as she was being forced back by Pyrrha. "But luckily I know how to even the odds" she smirked blasting the roof. "NOW!" she shouted as ropes descended

"What now?" Blake asked as several White Fang soldiers repelled in with high tech looking weapons and armour

"Where did they get that equipment?" Pyrrha asked

"These are members of the Atleasian branch of the White Fang, they were kept on standby in case of heroic intervention" Cinder said. Mercury was facing Robbie while protecting Emerald. Robbie just smiled

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Robbie asked

"Sure, you can die" Mercury said kicking him in the head sending him to the ground face down. "Loser"

"You want to say that again?" 'Robbie' asked as he stood back up before lifting his head and turning around

"What are you?" Emerald asked as Robbie grabbed the chain he stole from Emerald and superheated

"You can call me Ghost Rider!" he shouted as he swung the chain at Mercury, catching him and flinging him into Emerald, just in time for an Atlas White Fang soldier to jump up to their level and use a dust launcher at the Rider, creating an explosion of ice. He lowered the weapon as the chain snaked out of the cloud and flung the Fang into a wall as Ghost Rider walked out of the cloud, rolling his shoulders while stalking forward.

* * *

The Agent had finally made it into the hall and was clutching her head as she walked in further, she was in so much pain that she didn't see the Atlas White Fang commando about to shoot her, luckily Hawkeye did and shot the commando in the back before racing over and kneeling next to the agent

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"My head...it hurts" the agent said clutching her head "It hurts so much" she whimpered before she let it go and stood up and looked around before closing her eyes

"Agent Summers?" Hawkeye asked

"I'm fine sir, but I'm not Agent Summers" she said as she pulled up a white hood "I'll tell you but first I have to deal with a couple of birdbrains"

"What?" Hawkeye asked looking confused before a light shone and the agent was gone "Okay then" he said pulling out his bow and sniping a White Fang sharpshooter.

* * *

Qrow and Raven were still fighting each other, Qrow was able to break the blade lock and swing his sword at Raven, who blocked with her own swords

"Give it up little brother, Salem's going to win and with it gain the relic

"Not going to happen sis, you of all people should know" Qrow said skidding back as the pair went into a third blade lock "that nothing is impossible" he said smirked as he was staring down his sister down.

"You were always foolish" Raven snorted as she switched the blade on her sword from Fire Dust to Ice dust and then went to clash with Qrow again with a third sword intercepted them "Who dares?" Raven asked before seeing who it was, Qrow looked over to see the SHIELD agent from before when a light shone and her hood had become a long shimmering white cloak, in her hand was a white bladed sword. The twins stepped back and looked wide eyed at the sword

"It can't be" Raven gasped

"But how?" Qrow asked as the SHIELD agent lowered the hood of her cloak to reveal someone no one expected; namely Summer Rose!

"Care to explain why you two are fighting?" Summer asked.

* * *

 **Summer and Raven stood back to back and glared at each over their shoulder**

 **Summer: Next time on Remnant Avengers War of Light  
Raven: Fight the Darkness**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and did you seriously think I would kill of the RWBY characters, no way! I have plans for them in the future, now you guys know what I mean when I said that Lionheart would not be what he seems, yeah he was Odin and Robbie is of course Ghost Rider. The Clumsy agent being an amnesiac Summer Rose was something I thought of just before writing the first chapter but it was still fun to write. Vernal being a Valkyrie was something I think I discussed with a regular point of contact here on the site so thank you to them for helping me with that idea; Pyrrha attacking Cinder was basically me giving her a bit of payback. So since last time I added Grimm to the final battle, this time we have the Atleasian White Fang as Cinder's backup, so that will change the flow of battle and more X-Men; but one of them is missing**

 **Anyway so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Fight the Darkness

"Summer, you're alive" Raven gasped

"Yeah, no thanks to you, or you" Summer said glaring at the pair

"We were on different missions" Qrow said

"You I get, you're forgiven, but bitchy birdy over here, ain't off the hook just yet" Raven said shoving Raven back with her sword and glared at her old teammates, her silver eyes glinting with rage "Though, you gave up the right to be our teammate when you discarded you family" Summer said

"Who cares, she was weak then, and she still is" Raven said before disconnecting her blade and crushing it

"LOOK OUT!" Summer said as she and Qrow used their capes to block the dust attack from Raven's blade.

"Where is she?" Qrow asked

* * *

Raven had been smart and gotten the location and key to the vault, which she was now staring at.

"So this is the vault's entrance is it?" Cinder asked walking up to her, "Open it"

"I don't think so" Vernal said jumping at the pair

"Too late" Raven said as she used the pocket watch she grabbed from Lionheart's pocket to open the vault which was an elevator. Raven grabbed Vernal and jumped on, Cinder close behind.

"No you don't" Pyrrha said opening a portal into the vault and running through it, Yang saw this and was about to follow the redhead into the gate before it closed, which it did

"Shoot" Yang said

"NO!" Emerald said before seeing something on the ground before looking up and seeing Weiss fighting off a couple of White Fang soldiers. Smirking the illusionist picked the object up and charged at Weiss. The Schnee Heiress had just dealt with a couple of White Fang soldier when a burning feeling appeared, looking odwn she saw a glowing glass spear bursting out the front, she reached down to touch it before it was ripped out of her, looking behind her she saw a smiling Emerald

"NOOO!" Spidey cried as he caught her and looked to see a smirking Emerald. Growling he webbed the thief's feet to the floor and laid Weiss down

"WEISS!" Jaune said skidding over, he covered the wound and looked around "No, please, not like this" he muttered as a shimmer appeared

"What the?" Spidey asked

"It can't be" Jaune said as he placed his hands over the wound

"Its your semblance" Nora said guarding the two.

"Whatever you're doing keep it up" Spidey said "I've got her" he said jumping into the rafters and locked onto Emerald.

* * *

Summer and Qrow were standing back to back

"We have to watch the kid" Qrow said

"Which one?" Summer said turning her sword into its bow form and pulled back the bowstring and fired at a White Fang soldier

"The one with Oz's cane" Qrow said

"OZPIN!" a voice shouted

"Who was that?" Summer asked

"Hazel Reinhart, he blames Oz from the death of his sister" Qrow explained

"What?" Summer asked as they saw the tallest enemy knocking Oscar and Nora around. "Wait here please" Summer said strutting off.

"Where are you?" Qrow asked before a White Fang Elite attacked with a blade making Qrow guard himself. Summer then closed her eyes and teleported away

* * *

"You running, you think you can run. Think again!" Spiderman said wall crawling after Emerald who looked back nervously and pulled out her remaining gun and fired at the wallcrawller "Miss me, miss me now you gotta...on second thought I'm not going to finish that line" he said as he webbed Emerald's feet to the ground before he leapt at her and punched her in the gut winding her. Gripping her hair, Spiderman forced the thief to look at him  
"Please" Emerald whimpered

"I don't think so, if she dies...so do you" Spiderman said

"Spidey, back off" Falcon said

"I don't think so" he said watching as Jaune was using his semblance, but Emerald tried to use her own semblance. "Nope not going to work on me" he said as he slugged her again knocking her out before seeing the mayhem

"We better help out" Falcon said

"Agreed" Spiderman said

* * *

Oscar was barely handling Hazel who had infused himself with lightning dust, Oscar was feeling Ozpin trying to take over his mind, but he was at his limit

"Hazel, right?" Summer asked showing up

'Summer Rose?' Ozpin asked

"You" Hazel said

"Hello, oh by the way CATCH!" Summer shouted jumping back as a bright light delivered a large figure who grabbed Hazel's head and threw him into the wall

"About time Hulk got into a fight" the figure said

"Oh CRAP!" Mercury said as Hulk rush by him and socked Hazel in the gut

"He's semblance, it nullifies pain" Ozpin explained

"Hulk no need him to feel pain, HULK NEED HIM TO BE SMASHED!" Hulk roared

"I agree" Thor said dealing with Mercury, sending him over to Yang who slammed him into the ground making him whine. Yang quickly looked around unable to locate Raven or Cinder

"We have to find those two" Yang said

"Agreed, but we can't do much with the Atlas White Fang around" Blake said

"Well, maybe we should help with that" Yang said

* * *

"THAT'S IT NOW NO ONE LEAVES HERE **ALIVE**!" Adam shouted grabbing the detonator and armed it

"NO!" the heroes shouted. But they didn't feel anything, looking around they saw the battle was still going

"What?" Gambit asked

"No, what happened, stupid thing doesn't work!" Adam growled smacking the detonator

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with the detonator, the bombs on the other hand" Ilia said dumping the wires at Adam's feet

"You traitor!" Adam roared, going for his sword only to remember it wasn't there, Looking all around him he saw the Mistrali White Fang were all knocked out "I'll be back" Adam said before running off

"Leave him be, he has nowhere to go" Ilia said

"I agree, but I'm surprised by your actions here tonight Sister Ilia" Sienna said

"I've been working to stop Adam and his cell for awhile now" Ilia said "I betrayed Adam when I was talking to King T'Challa"

"Very well, let us discuss more about what your plans are" Sienna said smiling

* * *

"Jaune?" Weiss moaned

"Don't move" Jaune said

"What's going on?" Weiss weakly asked

"Cinder's inside the vault, The Atlas White Fang are in full retreat and you were stabbed by a glass spear. Plus I've got my semblance unlocked" Jaune said

"That's interesting" Weiss said as she tried to get up

"Whoa, hey your aura is still weak" Jaune said "But I think I'm boosting it with my own" Jaune said

"Well, you always had the most potential out of us" Weiss smiled before laying back "Are we able to finish the fight?"

"Right now, I'm not sure" Jaune admitted

"I hope we can" Weiss said

* * *

Raven, Vernal and Cinder finally landed in the vault which was a massive tree with its roots holding the door, Vernal gasped

"What is it?" Raven asked

"That is Yggdrasil" Vernal said "The world tree connecting the nine realms together"

"Interesting, anyway there is the vault, all you need to do is touch it and it will open" Cinder said

'I'm not letting her get the relic' they all thought before Vernal touched it, she felt something in the air and quickly turned around and deflected Cinder's Grimm arm.

"So that was your plan, to drain the maiden powers out of me and then use it for yourself" Vernal said as she blocked the Grimm arm with her sword again, glancing Cinder, Vernal saw Raven drawing a black blade out of her scabbard and pointed it at Cinder who was still trying to kill Vernal, hearing Raven behind her the Fall maiden quickly summoned a blade and block Raven's sword, giving Vernal the ability to push them both back. The three glared at each other

* * *

"Okay we've got things covered up here" Capt said as the Avengers secured the Atlas White Fang that stayed behind

"What about them?" Yang asked indicating Emerald, Mercury and Hazel

"We'll deal with them" Hawkeye said firing an arrow at the trio, which exploded causing them to recoil. Mercury sneered as he ducked behnd a pillar

"Shouldn't she have the relic by now?" Mercury asked

"Maybe it's taking longer to get it" Emerald said firing before something was behind them "Skullhead!" Emerald shouted

"I'll deal with him" Mercury said kicking Ghost Rider said making his jaw dislocate, Ghost Rider then grabbed the jawbone and reset before testing it while growling

"MERCURY!" Emerald shouted as Ghost Rider threw Mercury into a pillar

"Please, don't wreck the school anymore than it already is" Odin said he knocked out a White Fang Commander

"Blake, watch your back!" Ruby said

"Same to you" Blake said as they each took down White Fang solider behind each other. But they were not out of the woods as Oscar came flying into Ruby

"You okay?" Ruby asked

"I'm fine, for now" Ozpin said "But our friend over there"

"I failed to kill you friend on the train before the breach, but I won't miss this time"

"Bane!" Blake said

"You know this guy?" Ruby said

"Yeah he's Adam's second in command!" Blake said "But we saw you get thrown off teh train"

"You missed" Bane said as he picked up his drill and pointed it at Blake "And I think I'll send your corpse to yoru mother"

"No" Blake gasped.

* * *

"Give it up, you can't beat us!" Vernal said

"Oh, but I think I will" Cinder said firing a wind blast at the ground making the area hard to see.

"Keep your guard up Vernal" Raven said guarding with a lightning dust blade when Vernal scream "VERNAL!"

"Finally the power is mine, all mine. It's a pity you had a power that you were unworthy of" Cinder said

"You think you are" Vernal strained, luckily her Asgardian nature was making it hard to kill her.

"Yes" Cinder smirked before it faded "Where is it, where is the power?"

"Right here" Raven said blast Cinder with a ball of ice. Once the dust clear Raven's eyes were aflame like that of Cinder's eyes when she was using the Maiden's ability

"Fool you" Vernal said flipping Cinder off

"Rest" Raven said

"Yes ma'am" Vernal said falling asleep.

* * *

Pyrrha was still in hiding, peeking out every so often to see if the coast was clear, only for Raven and Cinder to appear and attack each other. Looking over the Spartan saw the wounded Valkyrie and sighed

"I'm too kind hearted" Pyrrha said as she prepared her shield and ran out with her shield deflecting various pieces of debris as Cinder's glass swords impacted against each other breaking apart into shards

"What are you doing?" Vernal asked

"Getting you out of here" Pyrrha said

"No, I have to" Vernal said

"I'll help her if I have to" Pyrrha said lending a hand to help Vernal move as Cinder formed two blades and crashed against Raven's dark blue dust blade before destroying it with one of them while the other skimmed the surface of Raven's top. The two broke apart, while Cinder's arm was embedded with various dust shards, she grunted with pain as she tried to remove them

"Your arm si protected by your aura. You traded power for your humanity! You're nothing but a monster" Raven said

"Who cares" Cinder said summoning two more blades and charging at Raven who drew another dust blade to guard against Cinder. Pyrrha peeked out from cover, only to duck back behind it

"We need Raven to touch the vault door"

"Why?" Vernal asked

"So I can get it to someone who can send it somewhere safe" Pyrrha said as Raven and Cinder formed giant swords. The forced their swords to clash making the very foundations of the academy rumble from the impact, making the roof shake and causing some of the stalactites to crash into the platform below, Pyrraha acting fast shot both of the massive swords destroying them and making the two fighters crash into the ground, Cinder got up first and threw her arm around Raven's neck and started to absorb her powers "Well shit" Pyrrha said charging into battle with her mask activated so she could cover her face and skidded over to where Cinder was and kicking the Fall maiden in the side and causing her to loosen her grip on Raven, which allowed her to blast Cinder away with a lightning blast, rubbing he throat Raven looked over to Pyrrha

"Thanks" she said

"No problem, so what's the next step?" Pyrrha asked

"We stop her from getting into the vault" Raven said as the pair drew their swords

"I would like to see you try" Raven said

"Oh we will" Raven said as the pair charged forward.

* * *

 **Yang stands before the Vault door with Raven and Pyrrha: Next time one Remnant Avengers War of Light...Victory in the Vault!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and originally I was going to make this the last chapter because quite frankly I'm running out of ideas how to bridge the ending of the fic to where it is, I think I'll have to go back and watch the final chapters of Vol 5. Don't worry I have an ending in mind and that isn't changing. Another reason I have decided to split this chapter is rather then having a really long chapter after 3-4 weeks I'm giving you a two part finale before taking a break to write a different RWBY crossover before coming back for RA Vol 3**

 **S** **o until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Victory in the Vault

Pyrrha and Raven charged at Cinder who summoned two swords to block the two blades that the heroes were attacking her with, using her semblance Pyrrha sent her shield at Cinder's feet before using her mystic arts ability to destroy the swords as Raven create a set of portal, entering one and exiting out the other behind Cinder and slashed her with one of her sword, after that Cinder blasted the pair away from her, forcing Raven's to brace herself with her hands against the gate, but Raven didn't notice it opening, but luckily Pyrrha noticed before she hid with Vernal

"The vault's opened" Vernal said weakly

"So I noticed" Pyrrha said

"How are you going to do it?" Vernal asked

"Just rest" Pyrrha said as she watched as the maidens fought each other.

* * *

Ruby used her semblance to get in close to a White Fang soldier and kicked him in the face before landing unaware of the one sneaking up behind her. A blast of light knocked the White Fang soldier behind her. Looking behind Ruby gasped as she saw Summer holding her Bowsword in it bow mode

"Mum?" Ruby asked

"Yes, my little rose, my how beautiful you've grown" Summer said smiling

"Is it really you?" Ruby asked

"It is" Summer said as Hazel was about to hit them, Hulk saw them and grabbed Hazel's foot and threw him the other way just as Qrow jumped into the air and kicked Hazel to the ground

"Reunion later" Qrow said switching Harbinger into its scythe mode and slashed at Hazel who got back up, only to be tackled by Hulk into the wall. Emerald was fight Nora, who was using Jarnbjorn, Emerald tried using illusions against the redhead, but it wouldn't work as Nora skimmed the air where Emerald would be standing. Looking at her foe Nora lowered her shoulder and charged at the thief knocking her against the wall, giving Spidey time to secure her hands.

"There, now you're stuck" Spiderman laughed

"What about him?" Nora asked as Hazel got up. He roared jabbing fire and lightning into his arms coating his arms in electricity and flames and ran forward, suddenly a massive white stinger was plunged through his abdomen and reeled him back before throwing himself outside.

"There, now he's down" Weiss said as she glared sternly. Mercury was backed into a corner, so he stomped and used his boots to get out of there and dashed forwards, Yang saw this and charged at him as well, knocking into him and flattering him.

"And then there were none" Yang said as she saw the vault opening

"We won't fault you Miss" Odin said

"Then I'm going for it" Yang said as she ran for it

"Yang, here" Capt said throwing her his shield

"Thanks" Yang said jumping on it and descanting into the dark 'I'm coming mum' she said

* * *

Pyrrha took her time and saw the relic, she closed her eyes and focused on her semblance trying to snare the relic that way but nothing would work. Cinder and Raven's duel was still going on, the latest clash had Raven sliding back while losing the handle to her weapon. Pyrrha looked over to Vernal who nodded and passed her Valkyrie sword to the Spartan.

"Do it" Vernal said as Pyrrha slid the sword over to Raven, who picked it up and used it to guard just in time for Cinder's blade to b an inch away from her face, the heat from the fire within could be felt of the bandit leader's face. Acting quickly Raven kicked Cinder away as the pair stood up and twirled their swords. Screaming Cinder charged in first hoping to destroy whatever Raven was using, but each swing was countered, blocked or deflected back at the Fall maiden.

"Had enough yet?" Raven asked

"No" Cinder said as she swung over head knocking the blade out of Raven's hand, only to be met with Raven's fist to her face. Bending down to grab the sword, Raven grabbed a handful of sand and flung it in the air blinding Cinder giving Raven enough time to thrust her knee into Cinder's side and elbow into her windpipe.

"It's over" Raven said as she held the Valkyrie sword up

"I agree" Pyrrha said shooting Cinder who growled and conjured an arrow and aimed it at the Spartan, memories of that night came flooding "No" Pyrrha said, only for Raven to grab the arrow, snap it in two and jump kicked Cinder making her stumble back. Cinder smirked as she was about to throw a fireball when a shield impacted her, making her fly off the floor. Acting fast Raven encased her in ice and watched as she fell down the abyss.

"Bye...bitch" Raven said before the two sword users had their swords placed upon the other's throat.

* * *

"HEY!" Yang shouted as she grabbed the shield as it came back "KNOCK IT OFF!" she shouted

"Don't get involved Yang" Raven said turning Vernal's sword slightly

"I agree, we must end this" Pyrrha said

"For what reason?" Yang asked

"The relic, with it I'll be able to keep away from Salem" Raven said

"And if I grab it I'll be able to hide it something only few know" Pyrrha said

"So why the swords?" Yang asked "Look, you're both on the same side here, and that is keeping Salem from having the relic" Yang said

"Because it's the last woman standing" Raven said as she got her sword grip back and it landed in her hand. She placed it in its scabbard and drew another red dust blade, only she pointed it at Yang

"You opened it" Yang said "During the fighting, you opened it by mistake" Yang said as Pyrrha nodded walking over to Vernal and checking her wound

"I'll live" Vernal said as Pyrrha nodded and opened a gate behind the lantern relic, which she grabbed and felt its power just by touching it

"And thanks to the chaos you and all your friends were making up stairs. I knew you could handle, after all you're my daughter and Summer did raise you" Raven said

"I know, but tell me did you kill her?" Yang asked "The previous spring maiden, did you kill her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asked

"Because she must have trusted you to be in her final thoughts. Yes they told me how the maiden's power is transferred" Yang said

"Yes, I killed her. Because she was scared, frightened about what would come, she wanted it to be over, so...so I killed her" Raven admitted "it"

"Wasn't personal" Yang finished "But then again it never is for you"

"It was mercy!" Raven said

"Was it? Which was it mum mercy or survival?" Yang asked "Did you let me and my friends, my family walk into that trap because you thought I could handle it?"

"It wasn't that simple" Raven said "You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me" Yang said

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Raven shouted with tears in her eyes

"No I don't" Yang said softly "The only version I know of you is the one dad told me about. The Raven who was troubled and complicated, the one who would be there for her friends and her tribe whenever they were in trouble, tell me did she die by your hand as well?" Yang asked making Raven look shock

"I've stared death in the face over and over again. And every time I did I spat in death in the face. I survived because I did what no one else would!" Raven shouted

"SHUT UP! Like you know anything about strength? You always turn your back on people, you friends, your family, dad, Summer, me! when things get to hard you run away, you put others in danger instead of yourself! You might be powerful, but you are not strong" Yang said as he hand shook, she grabbed it and breathed before looking back up as her eyes were now a deep blue as tears trickled down from them "And I know what you're going to say"

"And what's that?" Raven asked

"I'm not strong, that I'm nothing but a scared little girl, one who is just standing there shaking. But the thing is that I am scared, I'm terrified and I have been since the Fall of Beacon. But I'm standing here talking with a mother that abandoned me next to a friend I thought was gone" Yang smiled sadly "And that's why we're taking the relic, so that why you won't have to be afraid of Salem" Yang said

"Yang" Pyrrha said saddened

"Don't do this" Raven said "I'm asking you Yang"

"We have to, otherwise no one else will" she smiled sadly. Raven put away the swords and walked over to Vernal, stopping once she was next to Yang, who looked at her. Smiling softly Raven hugged Yang and kissed her forehead.

"While I might not have shown it, I do love you Yang" Raven said "And I'm sorry"

"I know...mum" Yang said smiling.

"Now get that relic to safety" Raven said picking up Vernal. "And remember I'm always nearby" Raven said exiting the room out of one of her portals. Pyrrha placed a hand on Yang's shoulder and smiled knowing that Yang was conflicted

"Come on" Pyrrha said as she opened a gateway leading them out of the vault

* * *

"Ready to surrender?" Capt asked as everyone surrounded Emerald, Hazel and Mercury.

"No, she'll get the relic!" Emerald said

"This relic?" Pyrrha said holding up the lantern of knowledge

"No, she can't have failed" Emerald said as the pair walked towards the heroes, Yang stumbling a bit, Blake caught her and helped her up

"Yang" Ruby said

"I'm okay Rubes" Yang said as she glared at Salem's faction, having been defeated Hazel looked at the exit

"There is no fault in retreating" Odin said

"Maybe a bit of pain" Hawkeye said as the projectile weapon users aimed at them.

"Emerald, get up; we have to get out of here!' Mercury said "Emerald

"She can't be gone" Emerald said shaken up, she felt panicked "NO!" she shouted as a black cloud erupted. The heroes stepped in front of the students as an illusion of Salem rose from the cloud and roared. Then the lights died out and they were gone.

* * *

"What was that?" Yang asked holding a shaking Ruby

"An illusion, but an accurate one" Ozpin said dropping to one knee

"That was their boss...that was Salem" Dr Strange said

"We're in for a tough fight" Weiss said

"But for now, we rest" Spidey said

"Agree" they all said, Yang stood up and nearly fell over, only to be caught by

"Summer?" Yang asked

"Hello, my sunny little dragon" Summer said hugging Yang "I'm sorry for leaving, both of you my beautiful daughters" she said kissing their cheek making the two just hug her.

"Yay, happy ending, now where's the Shrawma?" Stark asked collapsing onto his back

"I don't think they have it in this world" Capt said sitting down

"Shame, I could go for some" Black Widow said "But I hear Vacuo food is sort of like Shrawma"

"Why is it I have a nagging feeling we are forgetting something" Thor said before a scream was heard.

* * *

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted as Loki held her captive with a blade against her throat

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he looked at him

"That's my uncle huh?" Nora asked

"Let her go pal" Qrow said

"I don't think so, for she will be my bride when I rightfully acquire the throne, and no armoured muscle bound idiot will stop me, not you, not your spawn and not even the mighty Odin!" Loki said as he back up and hit something "Who I apparently just bumped into didn't I?" he asked

"Yep" Spidey said pulling Weiss into his arms as Loki turned to face Odin

"My son" Odin sighed

"Father, or should I say Borson" Loki growled

"While I am angry that you have been trying to meddle in this world somewhat I am happy you are alive and well, plus the spark of being an Asgardian is still alive inside of you, instead of being true Jotun like you say you are" Odin said

"What do you mean father?" Thor asked

"I sent him here 15 years as a temporary exile as punishment for his first attempt at a coup. He wondered the frozen wastelands of the continent you call Solitas. While there he ran into a man cradling a very sick little girl. So Loki made him a deal; the girl's health for a simple favour. The man agreed and so Loki healed the little girl, that little call was Weiss"

"When Weiss escaped from Atlas Loki came for her then" Ironman said

"That was you?" Weiss asked from Spider-Man's arms.

"It was" Loki said

"Then why me?" Weiss asked

"You had potential, to be strong, to be powerful, to rule." Loki said

"Back off pal" Spiderman said protecting Weiss

"But I see, that is not really able to happen. So I shall bid you farewell" Loki said smiling "But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying" he said as he left

"Asshole" Spiderman said

* * *

"So what now?" Ruby asked

"I think it's all time you went home and got some rest" Dr Strange said opening up two portals,

"What about?" Blake asked looking at the relic.

"I'll handle that" Strange said "You go home and get some rest" he said

"Good idea" Ruby said as she and Team RWBY went left while JNPR went right. Once they were through Strange closed the gates.

"So where did you send them?" Qrow asked

"Somewhere special, and you're needed there as well" Strange said opening a new portal "You as well Oscar" he said, Qrow was shocked at what he saw

"That's" Qrow said looking at Strange who nodded

* * *

"Oh man, I'm tired" Blake said shrugging off her coat and throwing it over a chair, then collapsed in one of the bed.

"Agreed" the other three said doing the same. The odd feeling of deja vu filled their minds, but they didn't care. Right now they all started to sleep, each one of them in their own world of dreams. In a different room Team JNPR was crawling into bed as well

"Hey Ren" Nora said

"Yes Nora?" Ren asked as he took off his boots

"This place feels familiar" Nora said

"I know Nora, now goodnight" Ren said

"Night Renny, Night Jaune, Night Pyrrha" Nora said

"Goodnight guys" Jaune said

"Sleep well" Pyrrha smiled as they all fell into a land of dreams.

* * *

Adam was walking down a road by himself, his reputation and dignity in tatters. He paused and looked up at the moon unleashing a savage roar before continuing down the road

"What a lonely road you walk down huh?" a voice asked, the same voice he heard a while ago

"Shut up" Adam roared

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" the voice asked

"SHUT UP!" he roared

"But then again, not all roads lead to a disaster, only those of arrogant fools"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Adam shouted

"What is it you want?" the voice asked making Adam seeing the horned mask he thought was in the throne room, only this one was black. Walking over to it he picked it up and felt where his horns were and then back down at the mask. He sighed and pulled it on before walking away

"And so begins your redemption arc" the voice said smiling.

* * *

That night while everyone was having sweet dreams, Pyrrha was not. After her vision of a war in Atlas, she swore something was coming she saw something that she didn't want to think about, it wasn't anything special. But most of them were either her friends or the avengers in some shape or form. But what she saw wasn't exactly the most pleasant of sight. The first thing she saw was a massive dust storm that cry out before she was in a snowy house, it was here that she saw Weiss who was in a wheelchair hooked up to a respirator while looking mournfully out the window. Next the vision shifted to Blake who was missing an eye and a cut in one of her ears while wearing a long sleeveless black duster with the bloody White Fang insignia on it, Next was Yang who had her hair in a pixie cut with the sides of it shaved while wearing brown military gear with two cybernetic arms, Oscar showed up next wearing a dark green and black suit with a red tatted cloak while standing in front of a wall in one of the schools, on the wall several large lists of names were on it. The next person she saw was Nora wearing armour similar to that of her father's while carrying his hammer around as she looked at the stars, Jaune was showed to be a general of one of the kingdom's militaries alongside Yatsuhashi who had severe scarring on his face. Qrow leant against a window as a red sunset shone brightly before reaching for his flask. Then it switched to show Tony Stark and Captain America standing on the bridge of the helicarrier, Hulk was wondering the wilderness with Vernal on his shoulder, Hawkeye was standing in the rain while in the middle of a Mistrali city with Black Widow looking at him sorrowfully. Loki standing in front of a forge with a half destroy Mjolnir in his hands. Black Panther placing his hands on an elderly Faunus' shoulder. The last thing she saw was a weapon in the snow and someone dressed like a ninja behind it. It was at this point Pyrrha woke up panting

"What was that?" she asked before looking up at the moon, she soon fell asleep again, unaware of what her vision meant.

* * *

Ruby woke up the next morning and stretched she looked around to see her teammates still asleep making her smiled before it became surprised when she saw where she was, so she jumped onto the ground and looked around with surprise evident on her face. She stepped out into a hallway and looked around.

"Morning Ruby" Jaune said before noticing something wasn't right "What is it?"

"Jaune, look at where we are" Ruby said

"It can't be" Jaune said as the two rushed outside, once they were outside the looked around in shock and awe.

"It is, we're back at Beacon" Ruby said as tears pooled in her eyes

"But how?" Jaune asked

"Well, look who it is" a familiar voice said making the two whirl around to see an old friend

"COCO!" Ruby cried as she dashed over to her senior and hugged the girl

"Good to see you two as well" Coco said as she led them to the cafeteria. Once inside they saw that a ton of students were there, including some they hadn't met before

"How?" Ruby asked

"Don't know, it just happened. Me and Vels were patrolling the streets one night when suddenly she stopped and pointed out the lights of Beacon were shining again, I turned around and there in the skyline was Beacon

"You don't think?" Jaune asked

"Well he did disappear" Ruby said

"Lookie here, check out who's back" a voice said making Jaune turn around

"Cardin" Jaune said as he glared at his former tormentor as Cardin held out his hand and smiled. Jaune chuckled and took Cardin's hand before being pulled into a bro hug

"Welcome back Hero" Cardin said

* * *

Soon the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR were up while still being half asleep when they met up with Ruby, having tracked her by scroll.

"Coffee" Weiss groaned

"Here you are" Coco said

"Thanks Coco" Weiss said gulping down "Wait"

"You guys don't recognise where we are?" Jaune asked

"We're back?" Blake asked

"Yep, it's good to see you again" Velvet said as she walked up with the rest of team CFVY

"When did we get...Strange" Yang said

"That's what we're guessing as well"

"But with Ozpin gone, who's the headmaster now?" Pyrrha asked as their scrolls rang, it was a message telling them to come to the headmaster's office.

"We're about to find out" Yang said

* * *

"So are you guys glad to be back?" Qrow asked as the teams walked in

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked

"Hey guys" Oscar said

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Oscar walked in

"Allow me to introduce you to the new headmaster of Beacon: Professor Qrow Branwen"

"You're serious?" Weiss asked

"You're a teacher?" Blake asked

"Again" Yang said

"Hey, blame Oz. Apparently he chose me as his successor if anything were to happen to him, so here I am!" Qrow said

"Well that's gotta suck" Yang teased

"Yang, please don't sass your new headmaster" Qrow said

"So what now?" Ruby asked "Salem's still out there"

"Right now, you guys re-accumulate to being students instead of fighters in a war, and then we'll talk about small missions" Qrow said

"And what about Haven?" Jaune asked

"I'm dealing with the fallout of it, we still need to find out what Odin did with Lionheart" Qrow said as he looked over data "And I'm going to help Oz train Oscar

"That's good" Ruby smiled

"Why's that sis?" Yang said

"Yang!" Ruby said blushing

"Knock it off Firecracker" Qrow said "So go on, your first class starts in ten minutes

"No grace period for the Heroes of Haven?" Yang asked

"Not today" Qrow smirked "Off you go" he smiled

"Yes sir" they all said

"Things are going to be interesting now aren't they Oz?" Qrow chuckled

"They most certainly are" Ozpin said

* * *

"Man this feels so weird" Yang said

"Tell me about it" Blake said

"Hey guys look" Ruby said as the four main Avengers and Spiderman were in the courtyard. Nora and Weiss ran up to them quickly hugging Thor and Spidey

"What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked

"We're were on our way to Atlas and thought we would stop by" Stark said

"And take a chance to see what Beacon was like when it wasn't crawling with Grimm" Banner said

"And it's quite nice" Spidey said

"So how long will you be gone?" Jaune asked

"Not long we hope. After all its should be just to make sure everything's okay" Capt said

"Okay, but be safe anyway" Nora said

"We will young one, don't you worry" Thor said

"we'll be back before you know it" Spidey said

"Okay" Weiss said kissing him

"See you when we get back" Stark said "Come on guys"

"You got it." Spidey said as they heading back to the Quinjet and took off. Once they were gone the students headed off to get ready for class.

* * *

What they didn't expect was the current mission would go to Helheim in a hand basket so quickly, upon arriving in Atlas the Avengers were attacked by something they were not expecting. Within thirty seconds Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were knocked out cold. Vision was shocked into shutting down, Thor and Capt were knocked out by Hulk colliding with them. Capt was smacked across the face with his own shield. Black Panther, Hawkeye and Black Widow was targeted by a sleeping gas attack, Falcon had his wings disabled mid flight and crashed into the ground, Iron Fist was drained of his chi forcing him to collapse, Antman was kicked a dozen meters while in his shrunken form, and Ironman was barely holding on

"FRIDAY!" Stark shouted as he felt his armour shutting down  
"Yes sir?" his AI asked

"Activate the Revengers Protocol, NOW!" Ironman said as he's armour was deactivated and made him out cold

"Good, now there is no one to stop me, but to be safe scatter them around the area, I don't need them assembling again" a cold voice said as the Avengers were dragged off, unaware that Ironman had just unleashed something that would not be good to them.

 **The Schnee Dust Company Snowflake floats before Shattering into pieces**

 **Agent Venom: To Be Continued in: Remnant Revengers The Shattered North!**

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here, and that was some finale huh with the action in the vault, the ending of Loki's goals, Adam's redemption Arc (No he will not be shipped with Blake! I already have a future ship for her, and no I'm not sharing) Pyrrha having a vision about something in the future (The vision being influenced by Avengers Infinity War and Endgame) Beacon being rebuilt, which I actually wanted to show but ran out of time/space. Headmaster Branwen whcih was something I had planned since the middle of this fic, the defeat of the Avengers which I had planned out when I came up with the name Shattered North.**

 **Now if I can talk about Shattered North, it will be an original story with new characters introduce from both Marvel and RWBY, so we might see characters like Songbird, Tyr, Maria Calavira, the new Grimm, A-Bomb, more of JNPR's family members, Willow Schnee and many more! trust me the next two parts not going to be as easy as the Remnant Avengers that came before. And yes I was going to just end at Vol 3. but I'm adding a Fourth fic to make it a saga and this decision was once again inspired by Avengers Endgame! the heartbreaking finale to the Infinity Stone Saga from the past 10 years! Go Marvel, also I just want to say a big thank you to the Late Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko and Monty Oum for making these characters**

 **And now to end this long A/N! A big thank you to Mrotrax, Bestpony666 and Sailor Luck for their multiple reviews, thanks to those who favourited and followed this fic, and thank you for those who just read along both now and in the future, its you guys that help me keep writing this story, and another thanks to Mrotrax for allowing me to just bounce ideas off of him.**

 **So until the next time...I'll catch you on the flipside. See you**


End file.
